I'm Glad I've Met Someone Like You
by Lucian96
Summary: Joker X OC. Lucian a "normal" female student falls down a hole and ends up landing on a certain red head role holder. Meeting them will change her life forever. Read and find out who she ends up landing on top of, is it White or is it Black? Other role holders will show up too! Romance, friendship, family, humor, drama, hurt, and comfort.
1. This Is One Deep Hole!

**OKAY! THIS IS MY SECOND FANFICTION! ENJOY!**

**Joker X OC**

**...**

**This Is One Deep Hole**

Lucian, a normal sixteen year old female student, with long layered white hair with black strike reaching all the way down her waist, green eyes, black cross earing hanging from her right ear, wears a black and white school uniform, and attends Wonderland Academy was falling down through a hole, a very, very deep hole.

"*sigh*" Lucian was resting her face on her right palm, bored. "How long will I keep falling down this hoooole?" She said with a lazy tone. "It's been like ten minutes since I fell down this stupid hole!"

Ten minutes ago, Lucian was doing her normal routine every first period, sleeping on a branch of a tree in the Academy. When she woke up she jumps down, knowing that she will be landing down on the ground safely. However she never touched the ground, instead she fell straight down into a hole that was never there from the beginning.

"Huh…Aaaaaaah!" Lucian screams from the top of her lungs. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna diiiie!"

Two minutes later.

"I'M STILL FAAALLIIIING! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS DAMN HOLE! I'AM REALLY GONNA DIIIE!"

Another two minutes later.

"THIS IS LIKE A WORLD RECORD OR SOMETHING FOR THE DEEPEST HOLE!" Lucian shouts. "And I really don't care! I'M STILL GONNA DI-*cough, cough, cough*" She started chocking. "Damn…my throat hurts now."

Another three minutes later.

"Zzz…zzzz….zzz…" Lucian was now sleeping still waiting to hit a ground…if there ever is a ground to hit.

So that is what happened between the times Lucian fell down the hole.

"Oh! Finally I see the light. That must be where this hole ends." Lucian said, looking down towards the light that was slowly getting bigger and bigger.

**…**

"Ah." Lucian finally came out of the hole but she didn't think that she would be falling down in the sky. "Aaaaaaahhh!" She let out a scream. "Author! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" (Cause I'm a sadist. Just kidding, okay I'm a little sadist. Don't worry you won't hit the ground, you'll land on top of a very special role holder).

"Aaah!" As Lucian was closing to the ground, she noticed a tent, more like a circus tent. "I hope that tent will save me from my fall!"

*RIIIP* The tent was ripped opened and Lucian came falling down. She shuts her eyes tight, waiting to hit the hard ground.

"(This is really gonna hurt)." Lucian thought.

However a certain red head young man was standing on the tight rope looked up when he heard the ripping of the tent.

"WHA THE!" His eye widens when he saw Lucian falling down straight at him. "ACK!" He was able to catch Lucian but it made him lose his balance on the tight rope.

"Ahhhh! SHIIIIIIT!" He let out a very painful scream. The moment he lost his balance on the tight rope he did not immediately fell down toward the safety net. Instead he landed on the tight rope between his legs, severely inflicting a very, very great pain in his manly hood. "AHHHHHHH!"

When the two fell on the safety net the red head pushed Lucian off of him and quickly climbs out of the safety net and onto the ground.

"I'm not dead!" Lucian happily shouted.

"ARGHHHH!" The man was now lying on the ground, curled up, holding his treasure. "GOD IT HUUUURTS!"

"What happened?!" Another red head came running inside the tent, only to see his counterpart on the ground, crying out of pain. "Ah!" But that was not what got his attention; his eye was looking straight at Lucian who was trying to climb off of the safety net.

"Ah." Lucian fell back down on the safety net; her right foot was tangled up on the net.

**...**

**Okay! I know this is short but I will make the next chapter longer! :3**

**Now I have a question for you guys!**

**Who do you think was the one who caught Lucian? Is it White or is it Black?**

**Black: "Augh! Why do you have to make me feel that freakin pain?!" *glares at the author***

**Author: "Don't hurt me!" *runs away from Black***

**White: "Now, now Black don't scare the author." *places his hand on Black's shoulder* "Aww look what you did, you scared her away."**

**Lucian: "You guys really are different from one another."**

**White: "Ah! My dear~" *SLAMS Black's face on a wall***

**Black: "ACK!"**

**Lucian: "Ha!"**

**White: "Want some candy?" *Holding candies up to Lucian with a smile on his face***

**Lucian: "Ah…is he okay?" *Looking down at Black***

**White: "Don't worry about him my dear~" *Starts walking towards Lucian***

**Lucian: "Hey we haven't even introduced ourselves to one another yet! Stay away from me you creep!" *Runs like there's no tomorrow from White***

**White: "Ah! Wait my dear~" *Starts chasing after Lucian***

**Black: "…." *Lying on the floor with blood flowing out of his face***


	2. You don't even know what you're saying

**Author: WOW! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THIS MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY! And if you guess that it was Black who caught Lucian then you are absolutely RIGHT!"**

**Black: "Heh. Something like this makes you happy. What a kid."**

**Author: "Quiet Black! Or I'll tell White to smack your face on the wall again!"**

**Black: "I don't like you for making me feel that pain. I still have to put ice on my treasure!"**

**Author: "Man up Black!"**

**White: "You call." *suddenly pops out of nowhere***

**Author and Black: "…" *Staring at the hand mark on White's face***

**Author: "Um…White what happened to you?"**

**White: "Oh this!" *Points at his face* "My dear smacked me on the face really hard….I love the rejection she gave me~"**

**Black: "PFFT! You got rejected!"**

**Author: "…right White is a masochist." *mumbles to her herself***

**White: "Anyway let's continue then!"**

**Black: "This chapter contains many insults between me and the new girl! So be warned!"**

**White: "I' am gonna enjoy this little fight between you and my dear~"**

**Author: "Right then! Enjoy Readers!"**

**Black: "By the way do you even know some of the insults you put here in this chapter?" *Looks at the author***

**Author: "NOPE! *Smiling***

You don't even know what you're saying!

"Hm" The red head man wearing a jester clothes tilts his head sideway who was standing beside the entrance was staring at Lucian who was still trying to climb off the safety net.

"Dammit." Lucian said as she sat up on the safety net.

"…" A smile slowly curls up on the jester's face. "(Interesting….an outsider) my dear it seems that you are in need of help there." He said with a calm, cheerful tone.

"Huh." Lucian looks up the jester who was already walking towards her, ignoring his other half who was cussing on the floor. "(A clown?)", she thought.

The jester claps his hands and a ladder appears in front of him. "Allow me to help you my dear" the jester walks up the ladder, and reaches out his right hand towards Lucian.

"…. (He's kindda cute)." Lucian thought before taking the jester's hand.

The jester then placed his both his hands on Lucian's waist and lifted her up out of the safety net with ease. "(Hmm. What a light young lady…and soft too)."

"Thanks." Lucian said after being placed on her feet.

"You're welcome my dear." The jester smiled. "By the way are you hurt anywhere?"

"Nah I'm fine." Lucian said before turning her head towards the poor warden lying on the ground. "But I don't know about him though", she said, pointing her index finger at the warden.

"Oh! Don't worry about him, he'll be fine~"

"FINE?!" The warden shouted and shots his head up towards the jester with rage in his eye. "HOW THE FUCK IS THIS FINE YOU CLOWN?!"

"Oh so you are a clown!" Lucian said, turning her head back at the jester.

"No my dear I' am a jester." The jester said with a smile on his face.

"Really that's cool."

"You think so."

"Yep!"

"Why thank you my dear~ you're a very inte-"

"DON'T JUST FUCKING IGNORE ME HERE YOU FUCKERS!" The warden shouted very angrily cutting the jester off.

"Your twin brother is really a hot headed person." Lucian said.

"TWIN?! YOU BITCH!" Black glares at Lucian, firing burning in his eye.

"Now, now Black calm down the young lady doesn't know anything yet." The jester said with a clam voice.

"Wait so you guys aren't twins?"

"No my dear" The jester said, turning his head back to Lucian. "Let us introduce ourselves. I' am Joker and he is also Joker."

"…." Lucian blinks her eyes.

"We are one being but in two different bodies."

"Wh-eh?"

"But you may call me White and you may call him Black!"

"Okay it's a little confusing but I'll try my best to understand." Lucian said small smile appeared on her face. "I'm Lucian Caelum by the way!"

"What a lovely name you have." White smiled.

"ENOUGH!" Black shouted again, obviously annoyed for being ignored twice. "You whore I' am gonna fuckin luck you up!" He hissed, trying to stand up on his feet.

"…whore?" Lucian turns her head back to Black, raising her eyebrows. "Did you just call me a whore?"

"So what bitch!"

"Black, do not say that word to young lady!" White said. "And she did not do anything so you cannot luck her up in the prison."

"I don't give a SHIT!"

"(Oh so this is how he wants to play. Fine I'll play!)." Lucian thought.

"I' am gonna fuckin punish you until you cry bitch!" Black said, glaring at Lucian.

"Is that all you can say you imbecile." Lucian said with a grin on her face.

"!" White's eye widens and looks at Lucian. "(She did not just say that to Black?)."

"SLUT!" Black shouted back.

"ASSCLOWN!" Lucian shouted back at Black.

"GUTTERSLUT!"

"DOUCHECLOWN!"

"ASSHOLE!"

As Black and Lucian were cussing back and forth at one another, White was looking back and forth at the two, his mouth hanging. Shocked to even hear a young lady shouts all the words he was hearing just now.

"…" White could only stare at the two.

**…**

"Hm, hm, hm~" White was sitting on a chair eating popcorn while watching the two bicker with each other. "*Sluuurp* Haa~" He places his cup on the table beside him.

"FUCKTARD!"

"SLUTBAG!" Black was now only a few feet away from Lucian.

"IGNORANT DICK!"

"BITCH WHORE!"

"SHITHEAD!"

"(Goodness gracious…this young lady is strong with words)." White thought, looking at the two in front of him.

"HUSSY!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING PUSSY!" Lucian shouted.

"COW!"

"Hmm~" White happily took a piece of candy out from his pocket and begun unwrapping it.

"CRYPTORCHID!"

"CU-*plop*Ack!" before Black could say the C word to Lucian, White had suddenly flicked the candy into Black's mouth, causing Black to choke from the candy. "AUGHHH! *Cough, cough, cough!*" Black drops to his knees couching, trying to spit the candy out of his mouth.

"…what just happened?" Lucian asked, looking down at Black.

"That was a very interesting scene my dear." White stood up and walks towards Lucian, holding the cup in his hand. "I never thought that I would meet such a young miss like you to know all those strong languages."

Lucian took her gaze away from Black and looks at White. "Hey can I have that drink you're holding."

"Of course~", White purrs ans hands the cup to Lucian.

"Thanks." Lucian said, she took the cup and walks at the back of Black. "Here we go."

"Hmm", White blinks, interested on what Lucian was about to do.

*Slap*

"Ack!" Black finally spits out the candy. Lucian just hits the back of his neck, really hard. "Woman, are you trying to kill me?!" He shouted, looking at his side.

"No." Lucian said. "Here", she hands the cup to Black. "Can't let you die from chocking." She smiled a kind smile.

"…you're weird." Black said quietly and he looked away from Lucian before taking the cup from her hand.

"I'm not weird!" Lucian pouted.

"You are! You don't even know half of what you said while saying all those fuckin insults to me! Cryptorchid! Seriously you have to say that fuckin word! Do you even fuckin know the meaning of that word?!" Black said. He was now sitting on the ground along with Lucian who was sitting in front of him.

"I do know the meaning of that word idiot!" Lucian suddenly pinches Black's nose.

"Ouch! What the hell bitch!"

"… (Really interesting….she's really interesting)." White's eye flickers that moment.

"Shut up and drink your water!" Lucian said letting go of Black's nose.

"Don't tell me what to do woman!" Black said. There was a tint of red forming across his face. Good thing Lucian did not noticed it before Black could look away from her.

"... (I've decided….I want her. She can be my new toy for now on)." A smile slowly grew on White's face; no it was not a kind smile it was more like a smile full of malice.

**...**

**Finally finished chapter 2! Review and tell me what you think! I would love to know what you think so I could improve this story as it goes! :3**

**Lucian: "Why do you look so sad?" *turns to the author***

**Author: "I'm not sad! I miss Black, he was supposed to be here already with my sweets!"**

***Black walks in the room along with White***

**Black: "I got your freakin candies."**

**Author: "Yay thank you!" *Runs to Black and gives him a hug***

**Black: "!" *blushes***

**White: "Where's my hug?"**

**Author: "Right here!" *Runs to White and hugs him***

**Lucian: "I feel ashamed saying all those foul languages. Don't worry readers you won't read a lot of me cussing unless the author decides to make me cuss."**

**Black: "It'll be mostly me who will cuss though. That's just the way I' am."**

**White: "I like that side of you my dear~"**

**Lucian: "Don't be a creep White." *Looks at White***

**White: "Can I call you Master for now on?" *Looks down at the author who was still clinging to White***

**Author: "Sure!"**

**White: "Master will you make Lucian hit me once in the story with my whip?"**

**Lucian: "Huh?!"**

**Black: "You better disconnect from me first. I don't wanna fucking feel your pain."**

**Author: "I'll think about it."**

**Lucian: "Why do you have to be a masochist?"**

**White: "I'm also a sadist my dear~"**

**Black: "Same here."**

***BAM* the door suddenly opens and Ace walks in.**

**Ace: "Huh? How did I get here? I could've sworn this was the way to the Clock Tower."**

**Author: "You're not supposed to be here yet!"**

**Ace: "Huh." *Looks at the author* "Oh hi Master!" *Waves at the author* "When will I show up in the story?!"**

**Author: "Soon."**

**Ace: "Yay! Well I have to go! Bye everyone and bye Lucian!" *closes the door***

**Lucian: "How did he know my name?"**

**Author: "Ah…I kindda mentioned it to him."**

***BAM* the door suddenly slammed open again and Ace pops his head to the side.**

**Ace: "Oh and hello too readers!" *smiles at the readers* "I'll appear in the story real soon! So buy for now! *walks away in the wrong direction***

**Black: "You're going the wrong way idiot!" *shouts at Ace***

**Ace: "Heh?" *looks back* "This is the shortcut way to the Heart Castle."**

**Black: "No it isn't! It's to your right direction!"**

**Author: "Why don't you just show him the way to the Heart Castle then." *looks at Black while munching the sweets Black bought for her***

**White: "Master you'll still make Lucian hit me with my whip in the story right?" *hugs the author***

**Lucian: "Please stop saying that to the author!"**

**Author: "I'm still thinking about it. Oh how about I let the readers decide."**

**White: "Ooh~ Even better." *looks at the reader* "Say yes please~" *smiling***

**Black: "Hey! Enough with your masochist!" *grabs White by the collar***

**White: "Wait where are you taking me?!"**

**Black: "I'm not gonna walk with that idiot knight by myself all the way to the Heart Castle. You're coming with me." *drags White towards the door***

**White: "Nooo! Master don't let Black take me away!"**

**Author: "Bye! Take your time too!" *waves goodbye to Black and White***

**Ace: "Cool the three of us can go in an adventure together!" *smiling***


	3. I Could Kiss You Right Now

**Author: "Hi Everyone! It's me again! For chapter 4 and 5 it'll be either Boris or Ace who will show up next. I still haven't decided which one yet though. But don't worry they'll show up eventually."**

**Ace: "Master I wanna appear in the story first and meet Lucian!" *jumping up and down in front of the author***

**Author: *Looks at Ace* "Patience Ace. You'll show up in the story, I promise"**

**Boris: "Lucian huh. What kind of a person is she?" *suddenly sitting on a chair next to the author***

**Author: *turns head towards Boris* "How did you get in here?!"**

**Boris: "Easy I used the door to get in."**

**Ace: "Hi Mr. Kitty!" *waves at Boris***

**Boris: "Hey Ace."**

**Black: "These two aren't gonna have cute moments with Lucian are they?" *lying on the couch with a sleeping mask on***

**Ace: "Jealous?" *Smiles***

**Black: "Shut up! I'm not jealous!" *Removes the sleeping mask off his face***

**Author: "Seriously how do you people keep entering my room?!"**

**Black: "Next time lock the door."**

**Author: "Don't you have some work to do Black?"**

**Black: "I'm on my break."**

**Ace: "I'm hungry."**

**Author: "Then go to your own room to take your nap!"**

**Black: "I like to take my nap here." *Yawn* "It amuses me to see your annoyed face." *Grin***

**Author: "You little!" *Jumps at Black***

**Black: "Bring it on kid! I'll take you on!"**

**Author: "I'm not a kid!" *tackles Black***

**Black: "AUGHH!"**

**Boris: "Okay! Here's chapter three Readers!"**

**Ace: "Go Master!" *Happily jumping up and down* "I'll join too!" *Jumps towards Black and the author***

**Black: "Ack! Ace you bastard!"**

**Boris: "Don't mind these three idiots' readers. Enjoy the story." *winks***

**….**

**I Could Kiss You Right Now**

Lucian was sitting on a chair in front of Black and White; a red rounded table was in the middle of the three. A map of the Country of Hearts lies on the top of the table. Black was holding a bag of ice, placing it on top of his treasure.

"So these are the other territories that I need to visit?" Lucian said, looking at White.

"Yes. As part of the rules, you are to visit the other territories and you will have the choice to pick which territory you would like to live in." White said.

"Don't pick my territory woman!" Black shouted.

White turns his head to Black. "Come on Black don't be rude to the young lady."

"(I will strangle this guy)." Lucian thought her eyes were staring straight at Black.

"Anyway you should have a vile with you my dear in order to play this game." White said, turning his head back to Lucian.

"A vile?" Lucian blinks. "I don't a vile."

"Why don't you check your pockets my dear."

"Don't check it!" Black growled.

"(Really I' am really gonna knock this guy out cold if he keeps this up)." Lucian thought before putting her hands inside her pockets of her school uniform. "Huh?" She looks down and pulls out a small vile from her left pocket.

"Oh. So it was there." White said, smiling.

"(Dammit!)." Black pouted.

"This looks weird…" Lucian said eyeing the vile up to her eye level.

"Indeed it is strange." White said. "I've never seen a vile with a cap of a joker's mask."

"…" Black stares at the vile from Lucian's left hand, his eye slightly narrows.

"What?" Lucian turns her gaze at White. "So what is it really supposed to look like?"

"It's supposed to have a fuckin heart on top not a mask." Black said, with a serious face.

"That's right." White nodded his head, his smile never leaving his face.

"…" Lucian stares at White with a calm look. "(Okay…his smile is really creeping me out. That's not his real smile and I can tell with that look in his eye)."

"Anyway since you're here already I'll show you around my territory first before leaving for the other territories!" White stood up from his chair, taking the map on the table.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do with this vile?" Lucian asked.

"You have to drink it." White said.

"So you can start the fuckin game bitch." Black said, grinning.

"…do you want me to strangle you to death Black?" Lucian said turning her head to Black, smiling but her eyes are dead serious.

"Ha! As if you can even do that to me! I'm the Almighty Joker! You can't touch me that easily!"

"Oh really", Lucian raises her eyebrows. "Are you sure about that my dear Black." She said in a seductive tone. A smile slowly appears on her face before walking up to Black.

"…" The smile on Black's face quickly disappeared the moment Lucian sat on his lap.

Lucian raises her right hand towards Black and places her hand on his face, tracing a line down his jaw. She leans her face towards Black, separating the two of them by a few inches. "What were you saying about not touching you easily…Black?" She whispers right on Black's right ear.

"!" Black's eye widens from the surprised attack from Lucian. "(Shit! She smells so fuckin good!)."

"…" The smile on White's face grew bigger as he watches Lucian seduces Black.

"Where's the Almighty Joker you were talking about now?" Lucian said, placing her other hand on Black's chest.

Black's breathing begun to speed up by the second. Any moment now he'll explode if Lucian does not get off of him. The way Lucian was seducing Black is slowly turning him on. By turning on, it means Black is going to jump at Lucian and devours her right there without a care in the world.

"(Aww~ He's blushing! That's cute~)." Lucian thought as she watches Black's expression. "You're so cute that I could kiss you right now Black." She lifts Blacks chin up towards her and slowly leans towards him.

"!" Black froze, unable to move an inch at all. He could feel Lucian's breath hitting his face; her strawberry scent was making him numb for some reason.

As Lucian was slowly closing the gap between her and Black, Black's face was turning red as a tomato.

"…Heh." Lucian suddenly stops, her lips curled into a smile before backing away from Black. "Your expression amuses me Black. I guess you are soft in the inside. But I'm not gonna kiss you so see you later!" She stood up and walks away from a shocked Black.

**"**YOU BITCH!" Black shouted angrily just when he realizes what Lucian just did to him. "How dare you fuckin play with me?!"

"Hey I just showed you that I can touch you easily." Lucian said, smirking.

"(That was very interesting, though I was really hoping for her to kiss my counterpart)." White thought. "(And she smells like sweet strawberry too, my favorite fruit to eat. I can't wait to taste those lips of hers)."

"Nobody fools the Joker! Especially you BITCH!" Black suddenly throws the bag towards Lucian.

"Whoa!" Lucian easily dodged the bag of ice. "Somebody is angry."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Black stood up from his chair and ran towards Lucian with his whip in his hand.

"I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!" Lucian screams and quickly runs away from Black.

"GET BACK HERE WOMAN!"

White laughed at the two. "I hope my dear chooses my territory."

**….**

**Author: "Whoa! That was crazy!"**

**Black: "Hey if Lucian did kiss me, would that be her first kiss?" *looks at the author***

**Author: "Who knows?"**

**White: "I bet it would be my dear's first kiss~"**

**Lucian: "I'm right here you know that right." *Standing beside White***

**Ace: "See you on the next chapter readers!" *Waves at the readers***

**Boris: "Zzz…zzz…zzzz…" *Sleeping on the couch***


	4. Welcome to Wonderland Part 1

**Black: "Chapter four is here readers."**

**Ace: "I'm close to appearing in the story! YAY!" *Places his hand on Black's shoulder***

**Black: "Don't touch me!" *Slaps Ace's hand***

**White: "Don't be mean Black."**

**Ace: "Aww~ Master is right! Mr. Joker is soft in the side!"**

**Black: "What did you just say?!"**

**Ace: "AHAHAHA! If you weren't soft you would have cut my hand off already!"**

**Black: "Do you want me to cut that hand of yours then!" *takes out his whip***

**Ace: "Ooh! Did I make Mr. Joker angry?" *Smiling and takes his sword out***

**Black: "I'll take that as fuckin yes then!"**

**Ace: "Ahahahaha!"**

**Author: "…" *watches the two idiots fighting in front of her* "….I gave Black a simple job to do and this is what I get." *sigh* "FIGHTING WITH ACE AGAIN!"**

**White: "Master would like some cookies?" *Holds a plate of cookies***

**Author: "Yes!" *quickly hugs White***

**White: "Just ignore those two Master and enjoy the cookies I made." *smiling***

**Author: *munch, munch, munch***

**White: *looks at the reader* "Enjoy the story!"**

**Black: "Ha! You missed bastard!" *shouted at Ace***

**Ace: "Don't worry I won't miss the next time Mr. Joker~" *smiling***

**Black: "Your freakin smiling face pisses me off!"**

**Ace: "Ahahahahaha!"**

**…**

**Welcome to Wonderland Part 1**

"Wow! You're amazing White!" Lucian exclaimed as she watches White balancing on top of a ball.

"Why thank you my dear." White smiled.

"…hmph." Black who was standing a few feet away from the back of Lucian looks away crossing his arms on his chest.

"…" Lucian gazes at Black and notices his annoyed face. "Hey Black can you balance on the ball too?!"

"Of course I can!" Black said now looking back at Lucian.

"That's cool!" Lucian said, smiling. "(I wonder why he's scowling.)"

"Well since I'm done showing you my territory we'll walk you out of the forest my dear." White said, jumping off the ball.

"Walk her out by yourself." Black said. "I have things to do."

"Like what?" Lucian asked.

"It's none of your business woman." Black said, glaring at Lucian.

"…" Lucian tilts her head side way. "(There's something he's hiding from me. I just don't know what it is though. I just know he is)."

"…" Black's eye narrowed, still glaring at Lucian.

"Well, let us go then my dear." White said, taking Lucian's right arm.

"…wait." Lucian said pulling her hand back from White.

"Oh." White blinks. "What is it my dear?"

"I still haven't visited the prison yet." Lucian said, her eyes never leaving Black.

"The prison?" White said, tilting his head.

"…why do you need to visit my territory?" Black asked.

"Well I figured that you're a warden or something cause of the uniform you're wearing and you shouted at me a few hours ago about you locking me up."

"I still haven't forgotten about that woman." Black said. "Don't worry I will lock you up if you don't fuckin watch your back."

"So you're not gonna kill me anymore?" Lucian said with a smile on her face.

"Is that all you think about?"

"…yes…no not really."

Black let out a deep sigh. "Just go to the other territories woman. If I'm in a good mood I might show you my other territory. But right now I'm still fuckin mad at you and I need to rest."

"Why? Cause your treasure is still in pain." Lucian smirks

"I changed my mind." Black said quickly taking out his whip from his belt.

"See ya later!" Lucian exclaims, taking White's hand and quickly runs out of the circus tent.

Black watches the two disappear from his sight. "…hm." His lips curled up into a smile. "I' am so gonna have a lot fun with that woman. If I have to guess, she'll either pick Mary's Amusement Park or my territory. I love having a new toy to play with especially if that toy is an outsider." He then took a small object out of his pocket. "I wonder what kind of punishment should l give to that woman for playing with my feelings." The smile on his face grew. "Still that woman is an idiot for dropping her vile on the ground while I was chasing her a few hours ago." Black lifts the vile up to his eye level.

**…**

"Geez Black can't even take a joke." Lucian said, pouting.

"Don't worry about what Black said to you my dear." White said.

The two of them were walking through the forest towards the exit.

"If you want to know, Black was actually enjoying the conversation you two had a few moments ago."

"I don't think talking about his treasure being in pain is enjoyable for Black."

"No. Not that my dear. I was talking about you wanting to see our other territory." White said, looking at Lucian to his right side.

"Oh."

"The prison is controlled by Black and I control the circus. We switch our role sometimes, like today."

"Oh is that why Black was standing in the tight rope a few hours ago?" Lucian said, looking at White.

"Yes. In two weeks I will be holding an event in my circus, where all the role holders are to attend. It is by the rules that we role holders are to hold an event once in a while."

"Wait I've been thinking about this for a while now. But how is it that you don't feel any pain when Black landed on the tight rope between his legs? I mean you did say that you and Black are one being so shouldn't you feel the pain as well."

"I would have felt the pain but I disconnected myself from Black this morning."

"Disconnect?" Lucian said, confused.

"Yes, Black and I can disconnect with each other whenever we want. I can also hear his thoughts and he can hear mine!"

"That's crazy."

"You'll get used to it my dear."' White smiled.

"Heh, dealing with us is tough woman but you better get used to dealing with the other role holders too or else you won't live that long." Black's voice was suddenly heard out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Lucian looks around her surroundings, trying to see where Black was.

"Down here stupid."

"What?" Lucian looks down towards the belt hanging on White's waist. "Oh it's a walkie talkie!"

"It's not a WALKIE TALKIE IDIOT!" The mask shouted. "By the way you dropped your vile a few hours ago idiot."

"Oh so that's what you were hiding from me earlier!"

"What?" Black said.

"I can't believe I dropped my vile. I still haven't drank it too." Lucian said. "I'll just get the vile from you later Black."

"…tch."

"You better not lose it or I will strangle you."

"Why the fuck would I even bother losing this shit?!" Black growled from the mask.

"Don't worry my dear. The vile is one of the most important things in the game; we role holders cannot break it until the player drinks the liquid inside of the vile." White said with a calm tone.

"I can break the vile right now though." Black said.

"Why would you so that?!" Lucian raised her voice.

"I'm fuckin kidding woman! You can't even take a joke."

"You were listening the entire time since I left with White?!"

"I can't help it."

**…**

White and Lucian were now standing outside of the forest and White hands the map of the Country of Hearts to Lucian.

"Here my dear. Take this with you so you won't get lost."

"Thanks." Lucian said as she folds the map.

"I would really love to accompany you to the other territories but unfortunately the other role holders don't really like seeing my face. So this is where we part. When you decide which territory you wish to live in come tell me so I could visit you okay."

"Okay. (Why would the other role holders hate Joker? He's not mean…or is he?)." Lucian thought.

"It doesn't really matter, you'll still come here." Black said from the mask. "You need your vile to play remember."

"Yeah I know. Thanks for the reminding me Black." Lucian said, smiling.

"Buy me something sweet to eat when you come back here again woman."

"Like what? Wait I don't have any money."

"Then go find a job." Black said.

"How about I make you something sweet instead?" Lucian said. "I can cook pretty well."

"That would be lovely my dear." White said.

"…I'll think about it." Black said. "But if your food tastes like crap I'll punish you."

"So that's a yes then?"

"I said I'll think about it woman."

"Well see you guys later then!" Lucian smiles and walks away from White.

"…um my dear that's not the right wa-" White was suddenly cut off by Black.

"YOU'RE FUCKIN GOING THE WRONG WAY IDIOT!" Black shouted. "THE HATTER'S MANSION IS TO YOUR LEFT!"

"What? I thought this was the right direction." Lucian looks back and quickly takes the map out from her pocket. "Oh! I read it the wrong way. Thanks Black! Bye!" She said before walking to the right direction.

"That woman better not be a directionally challenged like that one idiot Knight." Black said.

"True…one is enough in Wonderland." White said before walking back to the Joker's forest.

**…**

**Author: "Ahahaha! Don't worry readers, Lucian is not directionally challenged."**

**Ace: "What's directionally challenged Master?"**

**Black: "You're an example of directionally challenged Ace."**

**Lucian: "It's a person who has a difficult knowing which is left or right Ace."**

**Ace: "I know which one are my left and right."**

**White: "Could you point which direction is the Clock Tower, Ace."**

**Ace: "Easy! It's that direction!" *Points at the left direction* I know cause I go there a lot of times to visit my friend Julius!"**

**Everyone: "…" *stares at Ace with a blank expression***

**Black: "You really are a directionally challenged person." *said it with a deadpan face***


	5. Welcome to Wonderland Part 2

**Author: "Whooo! Okay chapter 5 is here!"**

**Black: "Don't get too excited kid." *grabs the author's head***

**Author: *looks at Black* "How many times must I tell you that I'm not a KID!"**

**Black: "You look like a kid to me." *grin***

**Author: "I'm freakin seventeen!"**

**Black: "Wow…you still look like a kid to me." *deadpan***

**White: "Well it only shows that Master has a baby face." *sitting on the couch in the other side of the room* "I like people with baby faces, they interest me~"**

**Author: "Don't be a pedophile White."**

**White: "If I'm a pedophile then that means Black is also a pedophile too~" *smiles***

**Black: "Don't even say that I'm a freakin pedophile clown! Just because we're one being doesn't mean that we have to be the same all the way!"**

**Ace: "I'm a pedophile!" *suddenly pops out of nowhere again***

**Author: "EH?!" *quickly shot head towards Ace***

**Ace: "Only to you Master~" *purrs***

**Author: "!" *eyes widens***

**Ace: "And Lucian too!"**

**Lucian: "You're creepy Ace." *walks in the room***

**Ace: "Ahahahaha!"**

**Black: *looks at the reader* "Enjoy the story and I'm not a FUCKIN PEDOPHILE if that's what your FREAKIN THINKING! Those two at the back are the only pedophiles here!" *points index finger at Ace and White who was standing at the back of him***

**Ace: "YAY!" *raises arms up in the air* "WHOOOHOOO!"**

**White: "Hmm~" *smiling and looking down at the author***

**Author: "…" *quickly hides behind Black***

**Black: "Don't hide behind me!" *looks back at the author***

**Lucian: *stares at Black* (He's lying...he's freakin blushing)."**

**…**

**Welcome to Wonderland Part 2**

"…" Lucian was walking aimlessly on the road, holding the map in her left hand. "…" She turned her head side to side and back at the map in front of her.

Lucian suddenly stopped walking. "… Okay I'm officially LOST!" She shouted and throws the map on the ground. "I've been walking for more than thirty minutes now and I still haven't seen the mansion yet!"

"Oh! I know I could just go back to the circus!" Lucian said, smiling and turns her body around but suddenly stops. "…oh who am I kidding, I don't even know where I' am. If I go back I'll just get lost again. This place is so confusing." She let out a deep sighed before turning her body back again to get the map on the ground that she threw a few moments ago. "And if I do get back to the circus, Black will be there and he'll just shout at me for being dumb and how I can't get to a simple place." Lucian walks to the side of the road and stood under a tree, at the back of her were bushes.

"What am I gonna do? Black will just kill me if I go back and he's probably still mad at me."

*Rustle* the bushes from the back of Lucian started moving.

"Huh?" Lucian looks down when she heard the sound of the moving bushes.

*POPS* a certain short brown hair young man with red eyes pops his head out of the bushes….in between Lucian's legs. "Aha! I finally made it out!"

"!" Lucian's eyes immediately widen, her face quickly turning red.

"Hm….ah…." The brown hair young man noticed that a shadow was covering his face; he slowly raised his head and his eyes slowly widened. Right in front of his eyes are two smooth ivory legs, a white woman's underwear with red strawberries imprinted on it, and a very shocked female looking face looking down at him. "Whoa! I'm seeing a woman's panties!" The young man exclaims.

"….IYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*SLAP*

**…**

Back in the circus Black was in White's room, lying on a black leather couch with a sleeping mask on his face. "!" He immediately sat up, taking the sleeping mask off.

"What is it?" White stopped twirling the knife from his hand and looks at Black.

"For some reason I feel like something happened to that woman."

"Huh?" White tilts his head.

"This might sound crazy but I feel like I just heard her screamed really, really loud." Black said, scratching the back of his head. "Ha! Never mind that woman probably just got lost." He laid his body back on the couch.

"Aren't you worried about the young lady?"

"Ha! Why the heck would I be worried about her?!" Black said, turning his head towards his counterpart. "If she gets lost then she gets lost. That woman getting lost is not my fuckin problem. I already have tons of things to deal with."

"Hmm~" White smiled.

**…**

"Ahahahaha! Sorry about that miss!" The young man cheerfully said now standing in front of Lucian with a red hand mark on his right cheek.

"What the heck were you doing in the bushes?!" Lucian asked her face was still red from the embarrassment.

"Oh I was going trying to get to the Clock Tower!"

"The Clock Tower…wait are you a role holder?" Lucian asked, completely forgetting about the fact that Ace just saw her strawberry pantie.

"Yep! I'm Ace the Knight of Hearts! What's your name miss?"

"Ah I'm Lucian. It's nice to meet you Ace." Lucian raised her left hand towards Ace for a hand shake.

"Lucian! That's a beautiful name!" Ace happily said, shaking Lucian's hand. "Your name means 'light' right!"

"Yeah!" Lucian smiled, happy that someone finally knew the meaning of her name.

"Hmm~" A smile appears on Ace's face. "You're an outsider aren't you?"

"Yeah" Lucian said nodding her head. "(When is he gonna let go of my hand?)." She thought. "(I don't wanna yank my hand though, that would be mean of me and I already smacked him on the face too)."

"…so what are you doing out here on the road?" Ace said, still holding Lucian's hand.

"Uh…I was trying to go to the Hatter's mansion but I got lost." Lucian said.

"Why?"

"Black and White told me to visit the other territories since its part of the game. I really don't know what game they're talking about though."

"You met Mr. Joker!" Ace tried to hide his surprised look under his cheerful smile.

"Yeah…"

"When?"

"Ah today…I fell down here through a hole and Black caught me when I fell through the circus tent. (I wonder if his treasure is still in pain?)."

"…..okay since I'm a knight it's my job to accompany someone as lovely as you to the Hatter's mansion!"

"Huh. Oh you don't have to do that." Lucian said, gently pulling her hand back from Ace.

Ace grips Lucian hand tighter before she could pull her hand completely away from his but not too tight to inflict any pain to her hand. "Oh but you said that you're lost right? Don't worry I've been to the Hatter's mansion many times before!" Ace gave a kind smile.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to trouble you or anything." Lucian gave up on trying to pull her hand away from Ace.

"It's fine, it's fine! In fact I'll accompany you to the other territories too!" Ace winks at Lucian which made Lucian blush a little.

"Thanks. That's really nice of you Ace."

"No problem! We're gonna have a fun adventure together!"

"Adventure…?" Lucian blinks, not sure of what Ace just said about adventure.

"Yep! I always go in an adventure! It's so fun cause I get to meet new people! Like you!"

"(Ace's is really nice)." Lucian thought, smiling at Ace. However she does not know that Ace is a directionally challenged person, the one and only directionally challenged in Wonderland.

"By the way I love your strawberry panties'!"

"!" Lucian's left eyes twitched. Just when she wanted to forget about that accident, Ace just had to bring it up again.

"Strawberries is one of my favorite fruit to eat and you smell like one too~ you smell so sweet~" Ace suddenly pulls Lucian to him and sniffs her neck. "Hmm~ you smell so gooood~"

*PUNCH*

"Ouch!" Ace exclaims after being punch on the face but what was really creepy was that he had a smile on his face as if the punch he just got did not bother him at all.

"Don't do that you freakin perveeeert!" Lucian screams. *smack* She smacked Ace on the other side of his face, giving him a second red hand mark. Forget about being nice! "(I was wrong! This guy is a creep and freakin pervert!)."

**…**

Back in the circus Black was now lying upside down on the couch with a bored expression on his face. He let out a sighed before placing a piece of chocolate inside his mouth. "*munch….munch….munch*"

"Why do you look so bored?" White asked.

"Why do you ask when you already know the answer?" Black said, slowly moving his gaze at his counterpart.

"Did the young lady finally rubbed on you?" A smile slowly spread on White's face.

"No!" Black growled. "It's just annoying that I keep having this feeling that something bad happened to her. I can't take my nap because of this!"

"…maybe we should go find the young lady. If what you're saying is true than something definitely did happened to her."

"….I'm not going with you."

"Okay then, you can watch the place while I search for her." White said walking towards the door. "You know I wouldn't be surprised if the young lady were to encounter the Knave of Hearts. You know how that knight loves to get lost in Wonderland."

"Fuck! Now I know why I've been having these bad feelings! That idiot woman must've bumped into that idiot knight!" Black quickly stood up from the couch and runs towards the door, passing White.

"Hm~ (he does care for the young lady~)." White thought.

"I don't care about that idiot woman!" Black exclaimed, shooting his head back at White.

"Haha! Let us just go my dear counterpart~" White smiled and walks towards Black who was just a few feet away from him.

**…**

**Author: *holding a flashlight in her hand* "Ah…hi readers. Right now I' am hiding inside my closet from White. So anyway this is the end for chapter 5. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter." *whispering***

**White: "This is a very interesting place to hide Master~" *whispered the words on the author's ear***

**Author: "!" *started shivering. "…" *turns the flashlight to her right side only to see White SITTING NEXT TO HER AND SMILING REALLY CREEPY*. "AHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE!"**

**White: "Master don't be scared~ I'm not gonna do anything to you~"**

**Author: *punches White in the face for getting way to close to her* "BLACK! BLACK HELP MEEEEEE! WHITE IS FREAKIN CREEPING ME OUT!"**

**White: "Ah~ That was a very strong punch Master~" *purrs***

**Author: "AAAAHHHHH! BLAAAAACK!" *kicks the closet door and runs away towards wherever Black is***

**White: "Master! Why are you running away from me~ I have candies~" *runs after the author***

**Author: "NOOOOOOO!"**


	6. Welcome to Wonderland Part 3

**White: "Master I have your favorite cake~" *slowly waking towards the author holding a plate of double chocolate fudge cake***

**Black: "Hey knock it off will ya! You're scaring the shit out of the kid!"**

**Author: "…" *Hiding behind Black with teary eyes***

**White: "I just want to spend some time with her~"**

**Author: "Nooo! I don't want to spend or talk to the masochist White!"**

**White: "Oh! Is that the reason why you've been avoiding me?"**

**Black: "See he's back to normal." *looks back at the author* "Now let go of me kid."**

**White: "I can act normal if you want Master?" *smiles***

**Author: "I don't want to talk to the pedophile White either!"**

**White: "Ohh~ But I'm not the only one who's a pedophile here." *points at Black* "**

**Black: "Stop pointing at me!"**

**Author: "Waaaah! Black I thought you said you weren't a pedo!"**

**Black: "I'M NOT!"**

**White: "Oh~ Look what you did Black you made her cry."**

**Black: "You're the one who fuckin made this kid cry!" *shots deadly glares towards White* "Stop crying!" *tries to comfort the author***

**White: "Master I'll give you two cakes so don't cry~" *shows another cake in front of the author***

***Whoosh* *author quickly runs and hugs White***

**Author: "YAY!"**

**Black: "Sheesh! If I knew that you were gonna stop crying just hearing sweets, I would've shoved that cake into your mouth."**

**White: "Hehehe~ (Works every time)."**

**Author: "*munch, munch, munch.*"**

**White: *looks at the reader* "Enjoy reading readers!"**

**Author: "Want half of my cake Black?"**

**Black: "…sure, you got some frosting on you." *Wipes the author's face with his right thumb***

**…**

**Welcome to Wonderland Part 3**

"Ace…I think we're lost." Lucian said with a worried look on her face. The two of them has been walking around somewhere in a forest for more than an hour now.

"Huh." Ace turned his head back to Lucian who stopped walking after him. "No we're not; this is the shortcut way to the Hatter's mansion!" He happily said.

"You said that an hour ago! We've been walking around in circle Ace!"

"Ahahahaha!" Ace scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry I'll protect you if anything were to happen!"

A few minutes later Ace suddenly stopped. "Hmm." He turned his head side to side before looking at Lucian who was standing a few feet away from him. "Okay now we're lost!" He said smiling.

"….. (Why did I agree to let Ace lead me to the mansion? What's wrong with me?!)."

"Hm." Ace looked up in the sky with a smile on his face. "We'll have to camp soon." He said quietly.

"Huh."

"Nothing" Ace said.

Just then the sky suddenly turned into the afternoon, the sun was already setting on the horizon.

"Ah!" Lucian turned her head up towards the sky. "What just happened? It was just morning a moment ago."

"This is your first time right?"

Lucian looks back at Ace. "First time what?"

"Time changed. It just randomly happens every time in this world. Next thing you know the afternoon suddenly turns to night in less than an hour." Ace said spinning his hand in circle.

"…" Lucian eyes slightly narrows.

Well Ace was right the sky suddenly turns dark; stars were shining brightly shining in the night sky.

"Well what do you know? I spoke too soon! Ahahahaha!" Ace said scratching the back of his head.

"What the heck!" shouted Lucian, "We can't stay here!"

"Don't worry I'll set up a camp!" Ace happily said.

"A camp but you don't have any-"

"Don't worry~ Just go find some woods for the fire." Ace said cutting Lucian off.

"…fine." Lucian turned her body around and started walking away from Ace but suddenly stopped and turned her body back to Ace. "Ace how many woo-what the heck?!" Her eyes immediately widen when she saw a tent already set up.

"Pretty cool huh" Ace turned his head towards Lucian.

"Wh-where did you get that tent?" Lucian asked.

"I always carry it with me when I go to my adventure!" said Ace, "Can't leave these things behind if I'm going to an adventure~"

"… (Where those he put those things then?)." Lucian thought while looking at the tent and not toward Ace. She was more interested in knowing where Ace put all those camping materials.

"Hm?" Ace noticed that Lucian was staring at the tent at the back of him making him turned his head back towards the tent. "Is something wrong with the tent?"

"Ah! No." Lucian said shaking her head.

"Well since I'm done setting the tent up I'll help you get some wood!" Ace walks towards Lucian and grabs her right hand "Let's go! Better hold tight to me you don't want to get lost." He smirked. "And there are some bears in this forest so be careful."

"(Bears!?)" Lucian grips Ace's hand tighter.

"Oww~ too tight Lucian~ but hold me as tight as you want I don't mind!"

"(Please turn morning already!)." Lucian thought turning her head away from Ace.

"(I hope this night can last long)." Ace thought which made his smile spread bigger on his face.

"(Turn morning already!)." Lucian grips Ace's hand even tighter.

"Oww~ really too tight Lucian~" Ace purred.

**…**

"Tch. I can't believe that woman dropped the map you gave her." Black said picking the map that was lying on the road.

"Then the young lady really did encounter the knight." White said.

The two of them were standing under the tree where Lucian was standing a few hours ago with Ace.

"Argh! What a pain!" Black growled shoving the map inside in one of his pockets.

"(That knight he better not be doing anything to my toy)." White thought looking towards the road.

"He better not do anything." Black said his eyes narrowing. "Or I'll fucking kill him."

White turned his gaze to Black and his lips curled up into a smile. "Hmm. So you finally cared for the young lady?"

"No. I just don't want my new toy to be taken away from me." Black said crossing his arms on his chest.

"(Yeah you do care)."

"Dammit! Stop freakin thinking that in your head!" Black shouted the moment he heard White's thought.

"If you don't want to hear what I'm thinking…then just disconnect yourself from me." White said tilting his head sideway, smiling

"…" Black looked away from White.

**…**

The fire outside the tent was flickering with full of life, burning brightly, warming the little area. Ace and Lucian were inside the tent doing-

"Oww! Ace stop!" Lucian let out a small scream.

"Don't worry~ It won't hurt that much."

"N-no stop! I don't want anymore!"

"Come on. I'm only putting a little pressure." Ace said almost like in a seductive tone. "I promise it won't hurt that much…"

"Nggh! Ace don't pull it! It hurts!" Lucian let out another scream.

"Do you want me to do it slow then?"

"Ahhh! S-stop…" Lucian whimpered.

"Hmm…I'll just put a little more pressure~"

"Mnn! Ahh! Ace i-it hurts…"

"Shh. Don't worry the pain will go away soon."

"Ace…"

Ace let out a chuckled. "You're so cute Lucian~"

"S-stop…" Was all Lucian could say before Ace covers her mouth with his hand.

**…**

**Author: *Gasped* "I have nothing to say."**

**Black: "What did you do kid?!" *Shouts at the author***

**White: "…"**

**Author: "Ah.…bye!" *runs away* "Readers you just have to find out at the next chapter!"**

**Black: "Get back here!" *chases after the author***

**Author: "One more thing! Reader's use your imagination for what Ace was doing to Lucian inside the tent until I post the next chapter! Go to your little fantasy world! I'm going to my Joker World! AHHHHH!"**

**Black: "You little! Tell me what Ace was doing to Lucian!"**

**Author: "AHHHHHH! *looks at the reader* "Oh and post what you think Ace was doing to Lucian!" *smiles* "Bye for now!" *looks back at Black* AHHHHHH! Stop chasing me!"**

**Black: "GET BACK HEEEEERE!"**


	7. Welcome to Wonderland Part 4

**Black: "Stop hiding from me kid!"**

**White: "Black, stop it!"**

**Author: "(I will make Boris appear on the next chapter or the other next chapter….can't say this out loud)."**

**Black: "Gotcha!" *suddenly appears at the back of the author and grabs her collar***

**Author: "Ahhhh!"**

**White: "Black put Master down!"**

**Black: "You're dead kid." *narrows eyes***

**Author: "AHHHHHH!"**

**White: *let out a sighed* "Black you better not hurt the author or I will hurt you."**

**Author: "Whiiiiiite!"**

**White: "Don't worry I won't let Black hurt you."**

**Black: "I'm right here you know that right."**

**…**

**Welcome to Wonderland Part 4**

"Stop freakin ripping my clothes off!" Lucian shouted angrily and pushes Ace away from her.

"But I need to tend your wounds." said Ace pushing his weight back towards at Lucian.

"I told you already! You can tend my arms but not my front and back!" Lucian placed both her hands on Ace's face pushing him back away again.

"Aww come on~ It's just a little wound in the back, I'm just gonna put a medicine." Ace grabs Lucian right hand pulling her hand away from his face.

"How is this tending my wounds?! You're freakin laying on top of me!"

"Cause you won't stop moving. Now stop moving."

"Get off!"

"Now don't be stubborn." Ace said. "Or do you want me to forcefully hold you down?" He said with a smile on his face but his eyes clearly show danger.

"Don't care! Get off!"

"Okay then~" Ace suddenly sat up on Lucian's lower stomach.

"Agghh! You're freakin heavy Ace!"

"Looks like I'm using force this time. Just don't be mad at me later Lucian." Ace took Lucian other hand from his face.

"!" Lucian's eyes widen and all of a sudden Ace's gripped on her got stronger.

"I was planning to do this later on but I guess I can do it now too." Ace said, smiling. He easily placed both Lucian's arms over her head with just his left hand. His other hand was holding a bottle of alcohol and cotton balls. He was leaning on top of her, his legs are on each side of Lucian and his face was only a few inches away from hers.

"You!" Lucian tried to remove her hands from Ace's grips but it was impossible. He was strong without putting that much force on her arms.

"I'll tend your wounds first then I'll listen to your heart."

"What?" Lucian's eyes slightly narrowed. "Why do you want to my heart? Listen to someone else's heart!" She growled.

"…hm." Ace smirks and tilts his head side way. "I can't do that. You're the only one that I can listen to."

"…" Lucian bites her lower lips not taking her eyes away from Ace.

"Cause you're the only one with a heart." Ace said slowly leaning towards Lucian.

"(What? What is he talking about?)"

"I guess Mr. Joker didn't tell you about hearts in this world huh?"

"…"

"Well you'll learn it soon. So stop moving for a second or I'll have to kill you."

"… (This guy is a psychotic man)." Lucian thought before giving in to Ace.

"Good. It'll be easier for me like this." Ace said. He placed the bottle and cotton balls on ground beside him before unbuttoning Lucian's upper clothes.

"(Control yourself Lucian….don't hurt him…)." Lucian tried her best not to kick Ace in his manhood though she really wanted to.

"Hmm…white bra the color of innocent." Ace said looking straight at Lucian's bra.

"Stop staring you idiot!" Lucian shouted her face slightly red. She was slowly losing her virginity if this continues with Ace.

"But your skin it's so smooth." Ace whispered in her ear and started stroking her upper stomach with his fingers making little circles.

"!" Lucian felt shivers run down her back the moment Ace touched her with his warm fingers slowly heading towards her boobs.

"Right then I better finish tending your wounds." Ace said, grabbing the bottle of alcohol and the cotton balls. "That way I can have the rest of the night listening to your heart!"

"…" Lucian flinched when Ace wipes the cotton ball with alcohol on her stomach.

"Don't scream. I like hearing faceless people scream but I don't like hearing an outsider scream with terror in front of me." Ace said as he gently placed a large band aid on Lucian's stomach.

"…" Not wanting to scream Lucian closes her eyes tightly enduring the pain.

"…" Ace watches Lucian's face as he applied more alcohol to her other wounds on her front body. "(Although I wouldn't mind if she screams my name again)."

**…**

Not too far away from the tent Black and White were walking towards the camp site. Black had an annoyed look on his face since they have been walking for hours now and he was tired and well he just wanted to go back to his territory and sleep.

"Seriously they have to stop and make a camp? The Hatter's mansion is just a few minutes away from here." Black said stepping on a twig lying on the ground.

"Well it's the knight after all." White said casually.

"Ahhhhhh! Stop it!" Lucian screamed from inside the tent.

"!" Black and White immediately turned their head towards the tent.

Inside the tent Ace was gripping Lucian's hand tightly with his hand; his eyes were deadly locking towards Lucian's eyes. It was like he was ready to devour Lucian.

"Get off!" Lucian shouted putting all her strength in pushing Ace's away from her.

"…I just want to listen to your heart Lucian" said Ace, smiling. "I wonder if I can make your heart beat faster?"

"!" Lucian's eyes widen the moment she felt Ace's lips under her neck. "Ow!" Ace had suddenly bit her neck and started licking her neck making small circles.

"Lucian if you keep screaming like that I'll have to quiet you down." Ace whispered to her ear before licking her jaw line.

"J-Jokeeeer!" Lucian screamed hoping that he could appear and save her right now from the psychotic knight who is about to rape her.

*Riiiiiiip* All of a sudden the tent was ripped opened and Black and White bursts in, their eye widen from the scene they were seeing in front of them. A crying Lucian being pinned down by the knight of heart and was still licking Lucian's jaw not even bothered from the intrusion.

"YOU BASTARD!" Black growled and grabs Ace's collar yanking him off of Lucian and throws Ace out of the tent and into the ground outside.

"My dear are you okay?!" White exclaimed and runs towards Lucian quickly taking the small red blanket that was laying besides Lucian.

"White!" Lucian quickly sat up not caring that her body is fully exposed in front of White and threw her arms around White making sure that this was not some illusion she was seeing. No this was the reality; she was not having any illusion. Right there and now she could feel White's warm body touching her body. White wrapped his arms around her cold shivering body trying to warm her up. For some reason she felt so safe with him even if she just met Joker today and she was glad that both Joker actually came and saved her.

"It's okay my dear I'm right here." White said in a calm soothing voice and kisses Lucian on the forehead hoping that this could calm the young lady down and to stop her from crying.

"Ahahaha! I didn't expect Mr. Joker to be out here!" Ace said dusting the dust from his clothes as he stood up from the ground.

"I'll kill you!" Black hissed and his whip appeared in his hand.

"Ooh~ a fight with Mr. Joker…sounds fun." Ace smirked, his crimson eyes sharp and deadly locking them towards Black before taking his sword out from his scabbard.

**…**

**Author: *looks at the reader* "A fight between the strongest role holder and the most dangerous role holder of Wonderland! Who do you think will win, Ace or will it be Black? See you on the next chapter readers!" *smiles***


	8. Welcome to Wonderland Part 5

**Author: "I apologize for updating late readers!" *Bows head* "I've been very busy with school life. I know it's a dumb excuse I apologize. But it's the truth. Anyway here's chapter 8. I hope that you'll enjoy reading this chapter!" :D**

...

Lucian turned her head away from White's chest towards Black. "…What is he doing?" She said quietly.

"Don't look my dear." White said pulling her head back to his chest. "(It's going to be ugly)." He looked straight at the two standing outside with their weapons in their hand.

Of course Black being Black he was the first one to attack. This only made Ace smile even more.

"Ahaha!" Ace easily dodges Black, jumping to the side with ease.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard!" Black shouted angrily, his eye was full with rage.

"Wait White let go of me! Black he's gonna kill Ace I have to stop him!" Lucian tried to push White away from her but this only made White grip her tighter. "White let go!"

"No. That knight deserves to die for hurting you." White said as calm as he could but inside he was beyond pissed. This is the first time again that he felt this feeling of anger.

"Are you nuts?!" Lucian shouted. "You're just going to let Black kill a man?!"

"So we've killed many faceless before, it wouldn't matter anyway. The knight will just get replace if he dies."

"!" Lucian's eyes widen. "(What the heck is he talking about?)"

"And I' am not nuts. I 'am beyond pissed that Ace was able to see your skin with your white cute bra!" White exclaimed. "And I wasn't the first one to see your body! I wanted to be the first one to do that to you. To make you cry and scream my name!" White was already losing it, he doesn't really show much of his feelings before but now he is.

"!" Lucian mouth was hanging, shocked to hear White say this to her.

"I wanted to take your first kiss too."

*SLAP* Lucian slapped White on his right cheek after hearing that.

**…**

White was sitting on the ground holding his right check that had a red hand mark. "Okay I'm sorry, I was just joking my dear." He said looking up at Lucian who had a killer look in her eyes and was about ready to beat him up.

"You better be joking." Lucian said cracking her knuckles.

"I' am my dear. I just got a little carried away there for a moment." White said, smiling while rubbing his cheek.

"…" Lucian's eyes slightly narrowed as she stared at White and was slowly realizing something when she slapped him on the face a few moments ago. When she slapped White on the face he smiled at her and his face was slightly blushing. "!" Her eyes widen after realizing what White was. "(Oh my god! He's a freakin masochist!)."

"Could you hit me one more time?" White purred.

"Oh my god!" Lucian screamed.

*BAM*

"Ah!" Lucian turned her head around when she heard the sound of a gunshot. It came from Black's gun and he was shooting Ace continuously. "Black, stop shooting Ace!" She ran out of the tent completely forgetting the fact that her upper body is being exposed and that the only thing that was covering her chest was her bra and she took off her right shoe.

"Ahahaha! Mr. Joker is really pissed!" Ace said while deflecting the bullets with his sword.

"You idiot woman don't come here!" Black shouted not looking at Lucian who was running towards him.

"You both are the idiots!" Lucian shouted and she threw her shoe towards Black who was still ignoring her.

"Ah." Ace noticed the shoe flying towards Black and so he lowered his sword down.

"(Why did he fuckin lower his sword?)." Black thought and that moment he noticed that Ace was looking at his right side. Black turned his head around only to be hit right on the face with the shoe that Lucian threw. "OWW!"

"Stop fighting you freakin IDIOTS!" Lucian screamed stopping in front of Black.

"…" Ace was only smiling while staring at Lucian, moving his eyes up and down her body.

"What the hell woman?!" Black shouted. "You threw your fuckin shoe at my face instead of that idiot over there!" He pointed his index finger towards Ace. "It's supposed to be the other way around!"

"Who cares Black!" Lucian shouted back. "There's no reason for you to kill Ace!"

"I do have a reason! He almost raped you woman! I have every reason to kill him right now!"

"What? Oh I wasn't going to rape Lucian." Ace said, tilting his head. "I just wanted to make her heart beat faster."

Lucian looked at Ace. "Ace put your sword away."

"Okay!" Ace chuckled before putting his sword back inside his scabbard.

"!" Black's eye slowly widen and his face begun to slowly turn red. He was so angry that he didn't noticed Lucian's body exposed right in front of him a few moments ago until now. He could see her smooth white upper body, the curve of her body, and what got his attention the most was her boobs. "…" He was mesmerized by Lucian's boobs that he almost dropped his gun.

"(Damn she's hot)." Black thought, finally dropping his gun on the ground. His mouth was open, and he wasn't blinking at all.

"Huh…" Lucian turned her head back to Black when she heard the sound of Black's gun hitting the ground. "You!" She exclaimed immediately knowing where he was staring at and she quickly covers her upper body. She was blushing like the color of a tomato.

"Y-you should have fixed your clothes up first before running here!" Black said, quickly taking his eye away from Lucian. "(Fuck! What the fuck was I thinking?!)."

"You really have a nice body Lucian!" Ace happily said giving Lucian a thumbs-up.

"S-shut up Ace!" Lucian stuttered while buttoning her shirt as fast as she could.

White walked out of the tent carrying the red small blanket in his hand. "Here my dear cover yourself with this." He handed the blanket to Lucian who gladly took it from him.

"Thank you." Lucian said.

"Now then Black and I would like to hear an explanation with everything that happened after you left the forest my dear." White said.

"Oh um well…" And so Lucian begun to tell everything to Black and White, how she met Ace down the road, how she got all those cuts and bruises on her body.

"You fell off a cliff?" White asked.

"Yeah, I was looking for some woods with Ace for the fire and I couldn't really see where I was going. The next thing I knew I was already falling but the cliff wasn't that big so it wasn't that bad." Lucian smiled trying to hide the pain from the fall.

"It was a good thing that I was close by." Ace said.

"Close by?" Lucian looks at Ace. "You ran off chasing a bear!"

"But I still found you though."

"Then how did you two get back here to camp site?" White asked before picking up Lucian's shoe on the ground, the one that she threw at Black.

"Easy I made Ace climb up the cliff while I piggy back on his back." Lucian said. "I have a good memory so I leaded the way back here."

While the three were talking Black wasn't even listening to them. His mind was somewhere else while staring at Lucian's left shoe. "…" He blinked before kneeling down.

"Huh." Lucian looked down at Black. All of a sudden Black grabs her left leg. "What are you doing?!"

"Give me your other shoe." Black said before yanking Lucian's shoe off her foot. "Never mind I already got it."

"What do you want with my shoe?" Lucian asked.

"I'm only gonna do one thing with your shoe…I'm gonna fuckin throw it at his face!" Black quickly stood up and turned his body around at Ace and immediately throws Lucian's shoe.

"Whoa!" Ace with his quick reflex quickly took out his sword and slices Lucian's shoe in half.

"Ah! My shoe!" Lucian shouted.

"Try cutting this!" Black grabs Lucian's other shoe from White's hand and throws it as hard as he can towards Ace. The shoe went flying like a bullet towards Ace's face but it was also sliced in half.

"Ahhh! Black you freakin idiot! Those were my shoes!" Lucian shouted. "Why do you have to make your revenge so childish?!"

"Mr. Joker did it first." Ace pointed at Black. "I was only defending myself."

"Try cutting these boots then!" Black started removing his boots. He lost it, he definitely lost it. "I have tons of these pair of boots at home anyway! One pair being slice is not gonna fuckin kill me!"

"Black!" Lucian grabs both Black's hand trying to stop him from taking his boots off. "You're going crazy!"

"Let me punch that idiot on the face!" Black growled. "He fuckin deserves to be hit on the face!" He started walking towards Ace with a burning eye. "You had no right to look at Lucian's body Ace! No right!" He shouted angrily.

"White, help me!" Lucian turned her head towards White who was already holding his whip.

"Don't worry my dear. I will handle this." White tightens the whip around his hand and started walking towards Black and Lucian.

"Ahahaha! Mr. Joker is really funny!" Ace laughed before putting his sword back inside his scabbard hanging on his side.

**…**

**Author: "Ahahaha, sorry if Black was a little out of it. I just wanted to show you all what Black was really feeling for Lucian. And I'm sorry if you were expecting Black or Ace to win from their little fight. I decided to make it a draw and made Lucian the one to stop them from fighting. Anyway for the next chapter Black will finally give his punishment to Lucian!" XD**

**"Yaaaay! Even I can't wait! Tell me what kind of punishment Black should give to Lucian that would definitely make her heart beat faster like crazy to the brink of exploding! By punishment I don't mean the scary punishment that Black does to his prisoners. A punishment that would be really worth for Black, and I guess for Lucian too. Well Black will mostly enjoy it. Okay I'm not going to go into details with this. You already know what I'm talking about right, right. Yes I know you do." :D**

**See you in the next chapter readers! XD**


	9. It's Fun Playing with You

**Author: "Yay! Thank you, readers for giving me ideas for this chapter. I would like to thank rinpup14, slashingfruit101, and darkAkira1 for giving me such a wonderful idea for the punishment for Lucian." XD "You readers are awesome!"**

**…**

It's Fun Playing with You

"Well I think it's time for us to leave now." White said as he stood up from the log he was sitting on next to Lucian.

"Ah." Lucian nodded her head before looking up to White.

"Wait what about your wounds? I haven't finished tending it." Ace reaches out and grabs Lucian's right hand, pulling her to him.

"Hey let go of me!" Lucian exclaims and pushes Ace away from her. "I don't want to stay here with you anymore. You creep me out."

"Aww~ I do that's great!" Ace cheerfully said. "We should hang out more often then!"

"No." Both Black and Lucian said it at the same time that it made both of them looks at each other.

"I-I was only saying it cause I thought you wouldn't say no idiot, don't get any wrong ideas." Black quickly looked away from Lucian, embarrassed. "It's not like I care for you or anything…" He mumbles quietly, trying to hide his face that was slightly blushing.

"Hmm hm hm." White chuckled before turning his head back to Ace. "You do not have to worry about my dear's wound Ace. I'll be taking care of it when we get back to my territory." He smiled, "So could you kindly let go of my dear Lucian or do you wish for me to forcefully take her from you?" His eye was narrowed as he stared at Ace who was smiling back at him.

"Hmm. Let me think about it Mr. Joker." Ace said already holding the handle of his sword.

"My counterpart doesn't like to wait for an answer Ace." White lips curled into a smile, tilting his head as he took a hold of his whip tucked on his waist.

"Woah! Okay no more fighting for tonight!" Lucian shouted, "Ace let go of me now!"

"But I want to play with Mr. Joker more." Ace was already pulling his sword out from his scabbard when suddenly *Smack* he was hit on the back of his neck by Black. "Ah!" He fell on the ground, letting go of Lucian's hand.

"Tch. What a waste of our time." Black then grabs Ace by the collar and drags him inside the tent.

"Wait what did you do to Ace?" Lucian suddenly grabbed Black's left arm. "Did you-"

"Don't worry this idiot isn't dead. I just knocked him out." Black said before Lucian could finish her sentence. "He'll wake up in a few hours."

"…don't tell me this was you two's plan all along?"

"Yeah it was. What you didn't fuckin think that I wouldn't do anything while my clown counterpart distracts this idiot?" Black looked down at the sleeping Ace. "We're not that stupid."

"You're welcome." White said.

"Well don't just throw Ace in the tent without covering him up with his blanket. He's going to get cold." Lucian said and walks up to the tent.

"…" Black watches Lucian as she fix the blankets on the ground. "You care about this idiot's health after what he'd done to you?"

Lucian turns her head back, "Well yeah, I don't him to get sick because us. I'll feel bad about it."

"Tch, you're an idiot." Black said before laying Ace on top of the blanket. "He nearly raped you."

"He didn't, Ace even said it out loud that he wasn't going to rape me!" Lucian couldn't help but blush after hearing those words from Black as she places another blanket on top of Ace.

Black folded his arms on his chest as he continued to stare at Lucian "… (what an idiot)…" Black let out a sigh. "(She still must be a fuckin virgin if she doesn't know that difference of being rape and not being rape)…hurry up and let's get out of here woman, I'm tired."

"Okay." Lucian stood up, "Let's go." She walks out of the tent with Black who was walking behind her. "Huh?" She blinked when she did not see White. "Where's White?"

"He left; the workers at the Circus needed him." Black said.

"Why didn't he just wait for us?"

"It was an emergency, now come on I'm getting freakin tired." Black walks towards Lucian and passes her, not caring that she was standing on the ground with only her socks protecting her feet.

"Oh right you two are connected…I forgot." Lucian said as she lowers her head and follows Black.

**…**

They were already far from the camp site, as they continue to walk Black kept looking back at Lucian who was looking down towards the ground not bothering to look where she was going. She has been like this since they left the camp site, suddenly becoming all quiet.

"…" Finally Black stopped and turned his body towards Lucian.

"Ah!" Lucian bumped into Black since she was not looking ahead. She raised her head up only to meet Black looking down at her with an annoyed look in his eye.

"Okay what the hell is wrong?" Black said in an annoyed tone. "You've been quiet since we left the camp site."

"Nothing…I'm just tired…" Lucian looks away from Black.

"Woman, look at me when I'm talking to you." Black cupped Lucian's chin and forced her to look at him while he placed his other hand on her shoulder. His eye slightly narrows when he felt Lucian's body trembling. "(Why is she trembling?)"

"L-look let's just go okay. My feet are killing me." Lucian's voice was cracking while she said all these words. "I-I just wanna-"She did not notice that tears begun to fall down her face.

"Geez. So it did you scared when that idiot Ace touched you. Why do you have to act all though if it scared the shit out of you then?"

"S-shut up! It was the first time anyone had ever touched me okay!" Lucian wipes the tears from her eyes but the tears continue to fall.

"Heh." Black grinned before pinching Lucian on the cheek. "So you're still a virgin!"

"Oww! Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Lucian cried out, rubbing her cheek. "You're so mean!"

"Yeah I' am mean." Black only smiled while staring at Lucian amused to see her crying face. "Get on my back." He said before turning his body around. "Hop on."

"Huh?" Lucian had a confused look on her face.

"I'll carry you okay. Your feet hurt from walking right so hurry up woman." Black did not even bother to look back at Lucian since this was embarrassing for him.

"…" Lucian hesitated at first before finally getting on Black's back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "T-thank you…"

"Don't bother saying thanks cause you'll owe me for this later." Black said, he just refused to accept Lucian's thanks because he's soft in the inside and doesn't want to show it to Lucian. "(Deng, clown is right…she is light)."

Lucian buries her face under Black's right side neck and closes her eyes as Black continues to walk. "(Why is Black suddenly acting all nice?)"

"You're still crying?!" Black said moving his eye down to Lucian. "Sheesh just forget about all that shit that happened."

"…easy for you to say", Lucian said quietly.

"…yeah I guess it is easy for me to say." Black looked straight ahead. "Just stop crying will ya."

"Sorry if I'm ruining your clothes…"

Black sighed. "Oh forget it go ahead and cry as much as you want, you already ruined my clothes anyway." He said in a calm voice. For some reason he is not mad at all.

"…sorry", Lucian mumbled.

"Stop saying sorry you idiot…by the way do you know how to fight?" Black said, "(If not then I'll teach her how to defend herself from that idiot knight…and from the other role holders)."

"…" Lucian did not respond right after Black asked her that question. She opens her eyes and looks at Black. "A little…"

"Oh good then."

"Why?"

"Nothing I just wanna know that's all."

"…" Lucian looked away before opening her mouth to speak again. "But I don't really like to fight…"

"What? Why?" This got Black interested.

"…because I'm not normal…" Lucian buries her face back on Black's neck.

"(Not normal?)" Black thought.

"People in my world calls me a freak because I-"

"Well those people in your world are stupid then." Black interrupted Lucian. "They're not worth a single second of your time at all."

"Ah…"

"(She may look though on the outside but she's weak in the inside. Why are all foreigners so weak? They get hurt so fuckin easily. Just like that other foreigner slut that came here six years ago…so weak and worthless. Picking that Hatter then leaving argh! Annoying! It's a good thing that slut left, she wasn't a very good toy to play with anyway)." Remembering that foreigner that came to Wonderland six years ago was only making Black mad in the inside. Why? Because Joker, used to like her too before she chose the Mad Hatter. After all everyone loves the foreigner Al-

"Thank you Black…for everything." Lucian said.

"Huh. Ah yeah whatever." Black looked back at Lucian. "But you still owe me for carrying you got it."

"Got it." Lucian smiled before closing her eyes.

"(Ah right…I still need to think of what punishment I should give to this idiot woman)." Black thought. "Let's see one for being stupid and one for playing with my feelings….heh I'll give her more than one punishment then)." This thought made Black smiled. "(Can't wait to get back home)"

**…**

When Black finally got to the Circus White was standing at the entrance of the Circus waiting for them.

"Oh you finally got here." White said and he walks towards Black. "I've been waiting here for more than thirty minutes."

"Hey were here." Black said turning his head to his side towards Lucian.

"…" Unfortunately Lucian has fallen asleep.

"Hmm." White tilts his head sideway before touching Lucian's face. "Did my dear cry?"

"Yeah, she got scared by that fuckin idiot knight." Black said as he rolls his eye.

"Well let's get her to bed then."

"She needs to wash up first before she goes to bed." Black said as the circus disappeared and was replaced by the prison.

"But she is already asleep. It would be rude to wake her up." White protested from the idea of waking Lucian up.

"Don't care. I'll wash her body up if I have to."

"That's not very nice of you to do Joker. I'll get one of my workers to wash her up." White said.

"But you like the idea though." Black grinned.

"We only met her today my dear counterpart and I do not think that it would be a good idea for you to do anything to her after what that knight did to her tonight." White said before disappearing.

"Argh fine whatever! I'll just give my punishment to her tomorrow then." Black said before walking towards the hallway towards his room.

**…**

**Author: "Yes I know said that this chapter was going to be the part where Black punishes Lucian. But this is just the first part of it; the second part will be the real one. Anyway there is a reason to why Lucian doesn't like to fight and this will be reveal in the later chapter. And for you readers who already know who the other foreigner was that came to Wonderland, yes IT IS ALICE. Everyone in Wonderland loves Alice."**


	10. It's Fun Playing with You 2

**It's Fun Playing with You 2**

**...**

"Where the fuck is that freakin clown? He's taking so fuckin long to get here!" said Black; he was sitting on the bed with Lucian in his arms sleeping soundly.

Just then the door opens and White walks in holding a beautiful white and black sleeping gown. "I did not take that long, you're so impatience."

"I don't care!" Black annoyingly said, "Where's your worker?"

"She's getting the bath ready. Here" White handed the sleeping gown to Black who stared at it for a few seconds before looking back at White. "Lucian can wear this for tonight."

"Why the hell is it so short?" Black asked and he looked back at the sleeping gown in his hand.

"Ah…I thought you might like it. And it looks like it'll fit perfectly to my dear." White said with an innocent smile on his face.

"You're sick." Black disgustedly said.

"Hmm~ and you love every second of it." The smile on White's said only grew bigger.

"Argh! Shut up will ya!"

"Ooh~ my lovely counterpart is blushing~" White cheerfully said as he begun to poke Black's face with his index finger. "When was the last time I saw you blush like this?"

"Damn you! Shut up!" Black shouted and he smacked White's hand away from his face.

"Hm…" Lucian slowly opens her eyes when she heard Black shouting at White.

"Oh you're awake, that's good." White said before placing his hand in Lucian's face. "You're eyes they're red my dear."

"Of course her eyes are red! She freakin cried all the way here." Black said.

"…" Lucian slowly raises her head up towards Black and she only stared at him until Black pinches the tip of her nose. "Ow!" She let out a small cry.

"Stop staring at me idiot!" Black shouted. "You look so freakin pitiful."

"You didn't have to pinch my nose!" Lucian said as she rubs the tip of her now red nose. "And where do you think you're touching me?!" She looks down towards Black's right hand touching her chest. This immediately made her face turn red.

"Ah! It wasn't on purpose!" Black shouted and he suddenly shoves Lucian off of him, making her fall on the floor face flat.

"Ow!" Lucian cried out.

"Ah my dear are you okay?!" White knelt down and lifts Lucian up from the floor before looking at his counterpart. "Black how could you shove Lucian like that! That was very mean of you!"

"Don't care!" Black shouted back at White. "It was her fault!" He pointed his finger towards Lucian.

"How is this my fault?!" Lucian glares back at Black, tears were already forming in her eyes. "(Dammit don't cry…don't cry!)." She began to wipe the tears from her eyes with her sleeves.

White started to pat Lucian's head when he saw the tears from her eyes. "Please don't cry Lucian. Black was just being an idiot." He said completely ignoring that Black was sending him death glares.

"I'm not crying!" Lucian tried her best to stop the tears from falling but it was no use. This was not something she wanted, showing her weak side to anyone.

"…" Black moves his gaze back to Lucian before letting out a deep annoyed sigh. "Okay fine! I'm fuckin sorry it was an accident okay so stop crying woman!"

"I told you I'm not crying! Stop looking at me!"

"Yeah, then what the hell are those water on your face then?" Black rolled his eye. He stood up and walks towards Lucian and White and suddenly yanks her from White's arms and places her on his right shoulder.

"Wah! P-put me down Black!" Lucian only blushes even more and what was even worse was that Black was touching her butt. *Smack* "Ah!" She yelps when Black suddenly smacks her on the butt.

"Shut up! White, bring her sleeping clothes will ya." Black said while walking towards the door. *Bam* Instead of using his other hand to open the door he kicked it instead.

"Sure thing" White bends down and picks the sleeping gown that was lying on the floor before following Black behind the hallway.

Lucian quickly glanced over her shoulder. "Y-y-you just s-smacked my-"

"Want me to do again?" Black said turning his head to his side with a smirk on his face. "Cause if you want then I can definitely smack your ass again."

"N-no!" exclaimed Lucian. "(How could he do that to me!)."

"Hm~" White's lips curled into a smile as he watches Lucian's expression unfolds right in front of him. "(What a lovely expression)."

**…**

Again when the three of them got to the door to the entrance to the bathroom, Black kicks the door with his foot. When they waked inside Lucian's eyes slightly widened. It wasn't a bathroom at all; there was giant bathtub in the middle on the room, almost the same size as the Hatter's bathtub at his mansion.

"Ah…" Lucian blinked her eyes as she stared at the bathtub.

"Alright you're gonna clean yourself first before you go to sleep." Black said as he walks towards the bathtub.

"W-wait!" Lucian shouted. "I-I don't want to go in the bathtub! I'll just take a shower!"

"Why?" Black asked without really caring at what Lucian said.

"B-because I don't want to okay!"

"Huh?" White cocked his head and blinked.

"…" Black stopped right at the edge of the bathtub before turning his head to the side. "…" He stared at Lucian who was staring back at him with fear showing in her eyes.

"(Please don't throw me in there)." Lucian thought as she continues to stare at Black.

"Heh." Black smirked. "In you go!" He suddenly lifts Lucian up in the air and throws her in the bathtub with a big smile on his face.

"Wah! Wai-"Lucian screamed and- *SPLASH*

"Ah!" White's eye slightly widened after seeing Lucian hit the water before letting out a small laugh.

Lucian was in frantic as she rose up from the water. "Ah! I can't swim!" But she soon stopped when she touched the bottom of the bathtub. The water only reached all the way up to her chin so she did not drown. "…"

Black suddenly burst into laughter. "Bwahahahaha! I knew it! You don't know how to swim! Ahahahaha!" There were tears coming out of his eye as he continued to laugh. "(I'll make this as one of my punishment for this woman!)."

Lucian looked up at Black and glares at him. "You jerk!" She reached out her hand and suddenly grabs Black on the leg.

"Ahahaha!" Black didn't even noticed that Lucian had grabbed his leg since he was too busy laughing his ass out. "Whoa!" He looked down towards Lucian who pulled him in the bathtub. "You-"*SPLASH* before he could even finish his sentence he was already in the water.

Black quickly rose up from the water and shot his head towards Lucian with an angry look. "You bitch!" He shouted.

Lucian who was already very angry at Black shot him a very deadly glare. "You are a freakin JERK!" She shouted. Suddenly pulling her left hand back she thrust her hand towards Black and punches him right on the face as hard as she can.

"!" Black's eye was wide open after getting hit on the face. He slowly moved his eye back towards Lucian who had tears in her eyes as she glares at him.

"If you knew that I didn't know how to swim then you shouldn't have threw me here!"

"…" Black could only stare at Lucian. His eye didn't waver.

"I thought you were a nice guy! But you're real jerk you know that!" Lucian cried out and she quickly climbed out of the bathtub ran out the door.

"…" White watched Lucian disappear from his sight before turning his head back to Black who was looking down towards the water. "Oww the young lady sure can punch." He rubbed his cheek before smiling. "I never thought that I could ever meet such a daring young lady who has the guts to punch me on the face."

"Shut up." Black said but didn't bother to look at his counterpart.

"Lucian is actually more interesting than Ali-"

Before White could finish Black had cut him off. "Don't fuckin talk about that slut in front of me." He shot his head up towards his counterpart, his eye dead serious.

"Hmm~" The smile on White's face only grew as he stares at Black. "There's no need for you to get angry. She's gone so why bother to continue thinking about her?"

"You-"

"I know that you've been thinking about her for the past few years Black." White said before letting out a sigh.

"…" Black clenched his hands into a fist.

"To begin with we never were meant to be with Alice. She was just a toy for us to play with nothing more. So stop thinking about her she's gone, she's never coming back here." White turned his body around and before he could step out of the room he turned his head back to Black. "Now excuse me while I look for Lucian. Oh and one more thing don't compare Lucian with Alice. Lucian isn't weak at all…remember that." White walked away and closes the door.

"…dammit." Black said in a quiet tone.

**…**

**Lucian's POV**

I can't believe I punched Black on the face….I didn't meant to punch him. My hand just reacted by itself. "…"

I went back to Black's room since it was the only room that I know in the prison. I need to get some new clothes. "…" I walked up to a door and opened it. It was a bathroom with a shower. "(I'll just take a shower here then)."

"Are you going to take a shower in Black's bathroom my dear?" I heard a familiar voice at the back of me. I turned around and saw White carrying a white towel and a black and white sleeping gown in his arms.

"Ah yeah" I nodded my head.

"Well here you go then." White walked up to me and handed me the towel and the sleeping gown. "Oh I forgot to bring you underwear…hold on I'll be right back."

"…" I watched White walked out of the room. I looked down towards the sleeping gown in my arms. "(This looks pretty short…)."

White came back within less than two minutes and was holding a small white bag. "I think this should fit you." He smiled before handing the bag to me.

"Thank you…um, listen White I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to punch Black." I moved my eyes towards White and the smile on his face didn't change.

"Oh don't worry about that." White kindly smiled. "I apologize for Black's wrong doing earlier."

"Ah, no you don't have to…"

"Still you can hit pretty strong for a young lady like you."

"…oh." Right White was probably connected with Black when I punched him on the face. "I'm sorry. It must've hurt you a lot."

"Hm…not really." White said shaking his head.

"…" Not really huh…I could see a little swelling on his right cheek as I stared at White's face. "I'm really sorry…" I lowered my eyes. Now I feel so bad that White got involved too.

"…" White didn't move his eyes from me. He kindly smiled and walked up to me.

"!" I looked back up when I felt White's warm hand on my cheek. "Ah…." I was looking straight in his eye. "(What the?)", my heart begun to beat faster and my body was beginning to feel hot.

"You don't need to apologize, my dear." White started caressing my cheek as his eye was lock into mine.

"…" I couldn't move at all, as if I was in a spell that won't allow me to move as I look at White in the eye. *Thump, thump, thump* as I continue to look at him my heart was beating faster and faster. "(…I-I have to move…)."

"Hm." White's eye slightly narrowed and he slowly lowered his hand down before smiling. "You should go to the bathroom now. I don't want you to get sick." His voice was calm and was lowered than his normal tone.

"Ah y-yeah. Thanks for the clothes and for the towel!" I quickly turned my body around and I couldn't help but run towards the bathroom. "(What the heck was that?!)." *Slam* I was in such I hurry to get inside the bathroom that I accidently slam the door.

"…" White continued to stare at the door of the bathroom before letting out a sigh. "(She was able to resist after all that….she really is one strong toy)." He started to walk away. "Ow I still need to put ice on my cheek."

"…" I slumped down on the floor as I tried to calm my heart down. "(Calm down, calm down)", I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out of my lungs. I could still feel the heat on my face. "…" I glanced up at the rectangle mirror and slowly stood up. I walked towards the mirror hanging on the wall. "Ah…" I knew it. My face was blushing madly. No, no, no…I can't. It's not possible for me to fall in love with Joker. I just met him today.

**…**

I slowly opened the door of the bathroom. "(Please I hope White isn't here in the room)." I looked down on the clothes I was wearing. This is pretty short; it doesn't even reach my knees at all. "…" I took a peak out of the door and my eyes slightly widened the moment I saw White sitting on the edge of the bed, holding an ice pack on his cheek. His hat was beside him on the bed.

"Oh you're done." White said and kindly smiled at me.

"Uh…do you have any other clothes that I could wear for tonight?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry but that's all I could find in my closet. We can go shopping in town tomorrow if you want."

"N-no that's okay." I don't want White to use money to buy me clothes. It would be rude of me.

"You can come out of the bathroom you know. You don't have to stand there." White said before placing the ice pack on the bed.

"Ah. I-I can't!"

"Hm. Why not?" White cocked his head to the side.

"Then you have to leave the room first." I said.

"What? Why?" White stood up from the bed and starts walking towards me.

Does he need to know the reason! "W-wait you can't come here!"

"Huh?" White stopped half way towards me.

"Just don't come here! I'll get out of the bathroom if you leave this room."

"My dear you don't have to be embarrassed about the clothes you're wearing. I'm sure it'll look fine on you." White said and he begun to walk towards me again. "After all I picked that dress just for you."

*SLAM* before White could get any closer to the door I immediately slammed the door. "Sorry but I'm not leaving this bathroom until you leave!"

"Ah…" White blinked before letting out a small sigh. "Okay I will leave the room so come out of the bathroom." He turned his body back towards the door.

I waited for the sound of the door to close before stepping out of the bathroom. "(I need to find something to cover my legs)." I walked towards the bed and looked around the room hoping to see something.

Just then the door suddenly opens the White walked in. "Oh wait I forgot to tell you some-"He stopped when he saw me looking straight at him.

"!" My body froze as I look at White who was staring back at me. He didn't move from the doorway.

"…ah…" White finally was able to move and he quickly looked away from me. "It suites you really well…." He said shyly and his face was slightly red.

I didn't know what else to do but I quickly sat on the floor and hugged my knee, burying my blushing face as well. "(Why, does this have to happen?!)" This is so embarrassing! I don't like wearing this type of clothes!

**3rd POV**

White looked back at Lucian who was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees tightly in her arms. He then removed his jacket and walked up to her and placed it around her shoulders.

"Ah." Lucian looks up when she felt the jacket placed around her shoulder.

White knelt down on his knees in front of Lucian and smiled sweetly at her. "Now I know why you wanted me to leave this room. But it really does suit you."

"Please don't say that." Lucian's face began to blush.

"Hm. But it's the truth."

"…" Lucian couldn't help but look straight at White in the eye. Her heart begun to pound inside her chest and she was beginning to feel hot again. "Ah…where's Black?" She asked hoping to stop the feeling that was slowly beginning to form inside her.

"Oh he's still in the bath."

"…" Lucian looks away from White, "(I have to apologize to Black later…)".

"Hm…" White, leans in towards Lucian, his face was only a few inches away from her.

"Ah…" Lucian's eyes slightly widen and she moved her head back but White continued to lean his face towards hers. "W-what are you doing?"

"…Lucian." White whispered in a seductive voice.

"…ah!" Lucian fell back on the floor the moment she heard White whispered her name.

*THUD* Both White and Lucian were now on the floor. White's arms were placed at each side of Lucian preventing her from escaping. His right leg was in between Lucian's legs.

"…" Lucian couldn't move. Her lips were parted as she gazes at White. *Thump, thump, thump*

"…" White raises his right hand and placed it on Lucian's cheek and he begun caressing her cheek.

"!" Lucian shivered that moment when White touched her cheek. Her face grew flushed red and White slowly leans down towards her. She could feel his warm breath hitting her face; his scent was making her numb.

Just when their lips was about to meet the door suddenly slams open and an angry and soaking Black walks in. "Fuckin anno-" He stopped when he saw his counterpart on the floor with Lucian. "…"

"!" Both White and Lucian turned their heads towards the door.

"What the…." Black's eye narrowed. "What the fuck are you two doing making out in my fuckin room?!" He growled and he moved his eye towards Lucian.

"Ah!" Lucian flinched when her eyes met Black's eye. "(We weren't making out!)."

"We were not making out Black." White said and he pulled away from Lucian. "We fell on the floor that's all."

"Yeah right." Black disgustingly said, never taking his eye away from Lucian.

"Black…" White looked at Black, he knew where Black was glaring at and it wasn't towards him at all.

"If you both are gonna fuckin make out, get the hell out of my room then!" Black angrily shouted, pointing his finger towards the door.

"!" Tears began to form in Lucian's eyes and there was a sudden pain inside her chest. She was deeply hurt from Black's words.

"Get the hell out of my room bitch!" Black spat the words angrily. He didn't knew how much he was hurting Lucian, he was too angry to even stop and let Lucian speak.

Warm liquid came flowing down Lucian's cheeks. "…" Her eyes wavered.

"Ah…" Black finally stopped the moment he saw the tears on Lucian's face. His anger quickly was replaced by shock and regret.

Lucian quickly stood up and ran towards the door without looking at Black. The jacket she was wearing fell on the floor as she passes Black in the doorway.

"!" Black's eye widens.

"Ah! Lucian!" White quickly stood up. He ran to the doorway and picks his jacket up from the floor, completely ignoring Black and chases after Lucian down the hallway.

"…" Black tightens his hand into a fist. "ARGGGGHHHHH!" He screams, turning his body around towards the wall of his room and slams his fist straight into the wall. It was so strong that his fist went all the way through the other side of the wall.

Lucian didn't even bother to look where she was running in the prison. "*Sniff*" She wipes the tears from her eyes as she continues to run. "(Dammit….I didn't even get to apologize to him and screams at me)."

"Wait!" A very familiar voice shouted. He reached out his hand and grabs Lucian's wrist. "Lucian, wait." He spins her back towards him.

**Lucian's POV**

I didn't want to look at White so I ignored him and continued to run. Just then I felt my wrist being grabbed and I was pulled back. "!"

"Lucian, wait." I heard White voice as he turned me back towards him. "I'm sorry for what Black said to you, he didn't mean it."

"…" I lowered my eyes from White…Black didn't sound like that he didn't mean it. That was real anger back there.

"Come on don't make that face." White said and he lightly pinches the tip of my nose. "Smile for me please."

I raised my hand and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Sorry…" How do you expect me to smile right now….dammit I shouldn't act like this at all…what's wrong with me?

"Let's go to my room. You can sleep in my room for tonight." White said and kindly smiled. "Will that be alright for you?"

"…." I glanced at White before nodding my head. This is the first time I've felt this weak again.

"It's a good thing that I was able to stop you before you could run in the cells of the prisoners." White said and he placed his jacket over my shoulder. "Black wouldn't like it if something were to happen to you while you're in the prisoner's area of this prison."

"…" My chest began to tighten from the inside. Why would White say that? Black wouldn't care….he hates me.

"Hm…" White tilted his head as he stares at me.

"Ah!" I was suddenly lifted off my feet and White carried me in his arms bridal style. "W-White!" My face grew flushed red.

"I don't want you to walk bare foot all the way to my room. Your feet will get dirty." White sweetly smiled at me. He started to walk back down the hall way and his grip on me slightly tightens. "I won't do anything to you I promise."

Hearing those words coming out of White's mouth made me relaxed. I rested my head on his chest before wiping my eyes using the sleeve of White's jacket. I'm really tired…I just wanna sleep right now.

When we got to the door of his room he lightly kicked the door open and stepped inside his room. I moved my eyes around the room. It was exactly like Black's room except that toys were lying all over the floor. In fact his room was messier than Black's room.

"I apologize that my room is a little bit messy. I just don't have time to clean that's all." White said as if he read my mind. He walked up to his bed and gently puts me down. "Would you like to have some tea first before you go to bed my dear?" He asked. "Drinking tea will help you to fall asleep faster."

"Yeah, thank you." I nodded my head.

"I will be right back then." White smiled and walked out of the room.

While White was making the tea in the kitchen when he heard Black's voice echoed through the hall way.

"WHIIIITE!" Black shouted in his room. "Get your ass over here!"

White sighed. "I'll be right there." He said and grabs the small bottle next to him on the counter. "Hm, I think Lucian will like this flavor." He twisted the bottle cap and took a spoonful of the powder that was inside the bottle before mixing it with the warm water. After finishing making the tea for Lucian he walked back to Black's room while carrying the cup in his hand.

"What is it?" White asked.

A half-naked Back turned his body around holding a white bra in his hand. A white towel was over his shoulder and he was wearing a black bottom pajama. "Give this to that woman!" He shouted and throws the bra towards White who easily caught it with his other hand. "Wait you know what…don't give it to her. Burn that instead."

"…you should apologize to Lucian, Black." White said, not taking his eye from Black.

"And why the hell would I do that?" Black annoyingly said and crosses his arms on his chest.

"Never mind...you're so stubborn sometimes." White said turning his body around.

"You're stubborn too!" Black shouted back.

"Yeah…but I'm not stubborn as you." White said and looks back at Black, smiling.

"Hmph!" Black looks away from White, pouting a little. "…where is she anyway?"

"In my room resting now if you'll excuse me she's waiting for me."

"Whatever."

When White left Black's room he threw the bra he was holding in his hand to a nearby trash can. "She won't need it anyway."

**…**

White returned in his room and Lucian was still sitting on the bed, hugging her knees. "Here you go my dear."

"Ah thank you." I said taking the cup from White with both of my hands. I placed my lips on the cup and took a sip of the tea. "… (What kind of tea is this?...it taste interesting. I wonder if it's sweet tea)." I didn't bother to ask White the name of the tea and just continued to drink it.

White left to go to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving me alone with my tea. "(This really is an interesting flavor)." It only took a few minutes after I had finished drinking my tea that I started to feel dizzy. "Maybe I should lay down….I'm just tired after all." I moved up to the middle of the bed.

3rd POV

White came out of the bathroom wearing a black tank top and a black pajama like Black and saw Lucian already asleep on his bed. "Oh…she's asleep." He walked up to the bed and stares at Lucian before smiling. "I'll go to bed too!" He happily said and quickly lay on the bed next to Lucian.

…

That night Lucian woke up and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was White sleeping soundly beside her. "…" She blinked and stared at White for a few seconds before getting off the bed. She walks out of the room and heads to Black's room barefoot.

*Click* the lights went on and Black quickly opens his eye, pissed that someone dare to wake him up in the middle of the night. "Who the hell turned the lights on?!" He angrily said and throws the blanket to the side of the bed. He shot his head towards the door and his eye widened. "Ah…" Standing at the doorway was Lucian with a flush red face staring back at him.

"…Black." Lucian steps inside the room and made her way towards Black.

"…" Black couldn't take his eye off Lucian. His body was frozen at the sight of Lucian wearing the sleeping gown that White gave her.

"Black!" Lucian suddenly cries and threw herself to Black.

"What the hell?!" Black exclaimed, surprised at the sudden contact. "H-hey what the fuck is wrong with you?! Get off of me woman!" His face was blushing madly as Lucian tightens her grip on him.

"I'm sorry Black!" Lucian looks at Black straight in the eye and tears were forming in her eyes. "I didn't mean top punch you on the face! I'm sorry please, don't hate me!"

"Wah!..." Black's face only grew into a brighter red. "W-woman get off-"He was cut off when Lucian shoved her lips into his. "…..!"

The kiss was only a few second but it was enough to make Black fluster. Lucian slowly pulls away from Black. "I'm sorry Black…" Her voice was soft and quiet.

"…. (huh?)." Black's eye slightly narrows when he smelled the scent of Lucian's breath. It was sweet and he could still taste her lips in his even after their kiss. "Did you drink White's tea before you went to bed?" His voice became serious as he stares at Lucian.

"…I'm sorry….don't hate me please…" Lucian voice sounded like a pleading tone. She was not even listening to Black.

"Did you drink the whole cup?!"

"Black…" Lucian leans towards Black again.

Black's eye widens. "Whoa! Stop!" He pulled his head back as Lucian closes the gap between the two of them. "You're not listening to me!"

*THUD* before Lucian could kiss Black again she passes out. Her head fell on Black's chest.

"Wah…." Black's clock was ticking madly inside of him. "(Holy shit! This woman is….damn!)." He couldn't even think straight at that moment. Everything happened so suddenly that he didn't expect this attack from Lucian. "Oy…" He shook Lucian on the shoulder but she didn't open her eyes.

"Zzz…zzz…..zzz" The tears on Lucian's eyes drips down her face.

Black heavily sighed and scratched the back of his hair. "What the hell am I gonna do with you?"

*BAM* Black kicks the door of White's room and storms inside, with a pissed of look on his face. "White! Wake up!" He shouted.

"Zzz….zzzz…"

"Wake up you clown!" Black picks up a doll on the floor and throws it hard at White straight on the head.

"Huh?! What!" White immediately sat up on the bed. "What was that?" He blinked before turning his gaze over to Black. "Oh. Why did you wake me up? It's already late you know."

"Did you fucking give Lucian that tea you were holding earlier?!"

"Yeah. I made the tea for her." White lazily said and yawns. "Oh." He turned his head to the side of the bed. "Where's Lucian?"

"She's in my fucking room sleeping!" Black shouted and he threw another doll at White who caught it with his hand.

White looks back at Black. "What? Why?"

"I don't know! She just started crying and apologized to me and then she fuckin passed out! Dammit! You shouldn't have ever made that tea for her!"

"What's wrong with making tea for Lucian?" White asked. "It was only to help her fall asleep faster."

"The tea you made for her wasn't tea at all!"

"What?" White finally came to a realization when Black shouted those words. "…Black what did you do to my tea?"

"…" Black bites his lower lips.

"Black what did you do?" White repeated his question and he stood up on the floor in front of Black.

"Okay! I fuckin replaced your tea powder with a drug I bought at a drug store a few days ago!"

"You did what?!" White exclaims, his eye wide open. "Why would you do that?!"

"I was bored that day okay! I had nothing else to do so I threw all of your tea powder in the trash and poured the drug in the bottle! Since you drink tea sometimes I thought that it would be fun to play a trick on you!" Black shouted back and his face was tinted red.

White closes his eye and sighs. "You do know that you will also be affected right...you weren't thinking were you?"

"I'll only be affected if you were to connect with me."

"And I will connect myself to you. I will not suffer alone with the pranks you do."

**…**

**Lucian's POV**

Something heavy was attached on both my wrist. "Ugh…" I opened my eyes and I could not believe where I was. "…." I looked down on my wrist and shackles were locked on my freakin wrists but that wasn't all…I'm in a freakin cell! "What the heck?!" I'm wearing a freakin maid clothes too! What the hell is going on?! Who changed my clothes while I was sleeping?!

I heard foot step getting nearer I narrowed my eyes when I saw who it was. "Black." I brows knitted together as I glare at him.

"Oh good the bitch is awake." Black grinned.

"Did you put me in this cell?!" I couldn't hold back my anger.

"So what? This is your punishment for what you did last night." Black crossed his arms on his chest as he glares back at me.

"I only punched you on the face! Why throw me in a cell?!"

"Only punched me...you mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?! And why the heck am I wearing this freaking maid dress?!" This maid dress isn't even covering my shoulders! And it's way too short! This bastard…what is he planning?

"…so you don't remember. Well forget it then. You're gonna fuckin stay in that cell for as long as I like." Black smiled. This jerk! "I don't give a shit if you're a foreigner woman. You're in my territory now."

Is he trying to scare me? Ha! As if he can. "You're not gonna scare me Black. I've been through worse than this." I' am not gonna back down to this jerk!

"…who said I'm gonna scare you?" Black's voice suddenly became serious but this didn't frighten me one bit at all. Bring it on you jerk!

"(This woman…let's see how long you last until you break down)." Black thought. "Don't die in the next few days' cause that will be really boring for me if you were to die." He said and walks away.

**…**

I don't know how long I've been here in this cell but this is really making me tired. These shackles on my wrists are too tight darn it!

I glanced up towards the cell door and saw Black carrying a plate in his hand. "…" He opens the gate with his keys and steps inside. "You better eat this entire food woman."

"…" I looked away from Black. He knew that I never finished the food he left me to eat. I'm not trying to kill myself…I just don't have the appetite to eat anything when he's here or when his workers are here. "I'm not hungry."

"What?" I could see Black's eye narrowed from the corner my eye. "Listen woman! You better eat this!" He shouted.

"I'm not hungry so why are you forcing me to eat?!"

Black stomps his foot towards me. "!" He forcefully grabs me by the neck and slams me on the wall. *SLAM*

"Agh!"

"You are going to fuckin eat or I will shove this food down your throat!" Black angrily said, his tone was dead serious and his eye was cold.

"…no." I took a hold of his hand…ugh I can't breathe.

"You!" Black tightens his grip on my neck and his eye flashes angrily. "Why are you so stubborn?!" He slams me back again on the wall behind me.

"Agghh…" He's really gonna kill me. "Ha…" I'm slowly losing my conscious. Oh man he's really serious.

"That's enough Black." White suddenly appears out of nowhere and grabs Black by the wrist. "You are suffocating the young lady." He didn't move his eye away from Black.

"Tch." Black drops me on the floor and walks away. "Make sure that she eats her food." He never looked back at me or at White.

"*Pant, pant, pant*" I placed my right hand on my neck and I didn't bother to look at Black. I should be angry at him right now….but I can't. Why can't I get mad at him?

"Are you alright?" White asked and kneels down on the floor on my level.

"Yeah…" I nodded my head. "Thank you for coming."

"… (You already have a bruise on your neck….)." White thought as he looks at Lucian with a worried expression. "Would you eat just little of your food for me?" He asks and grabs the plate next to him.

"…" I don't know what else to say so I just nodded my head.

"I'll feed you okay." White kindly said as he raised the spoon towards my mouth.

**…**

Whenever I wake up my clothes would always be clean for some reason, even my hair and body are clean as if I has just gotten out of a shower. Few moments later I could hear foot step coming closer. Ah…that must be Black. And I was right, Black showed up. He opens the door and walks in, stopping right in front of me.

"…." Is he gonna yell at me again.

"Why won't you just give up woman?" Black asked. Uh…this wasn't what I expected for him to say. "Just say that you give up and I'll release you from this cell."

"Sorry…but I don't give up easily. And I told you before didn't I that I had worse than this." I smiled at little before looking away from Black. "I don't care how long I have to stay in here but I' am not gonna back down from you.

"…you really are strong." Black whispered to himself that I didn't even get to hear what he said. He sighed before leaning down.

"Huh?" Black began to unlock the shackles on my wrists. Is he finally going to-

"I give up." Black said interrupting me. "You won this game."

Oh so this was just a game for him. I rubbed my wrists as I looked at Black. "T-thanks."

"…your school uniform is in my room. Go on and change." Black stood up and crosses his arms.

"Okay." I slowly stood. Ah my legs are numbed….it must be because I've been sitting here on the floor for a long time. I took a step forward and my legs suddenly gave out. "Ah!" I felt a hand on my waist pulling me back up.

"Your legs gave out didn't they?" Black asked still holding onto my waist. "(You're a tough cookie)."

"…" Well this is a little embarrassing. "No." Why do I have to lie? I mean it's pretty obvious my legs gave out. Stupid me.

"Okay let's go." Black suddenly puts me over his shoulders.

"Ah!" My heart suddenly skipped a beat. Oh no…no, no, no, no, no! This feeling is coming back again! No! What the heck is this?! I can't, this can't be happening! "H-hey you can put me down! I can walk on my own!" I could feel me face burning up.

"…uh-huh." Black lazily said. He started to walk out of the cell and into the hallway. "Just shut up." I don't even hear any anger in his voice.

"Put me down! You are freaking me out for some reason! And I don't like it!" I cried out. Suddenly acting all nice and all that towards me. What's wrong with him?!

*SLAP* "Eeep! I yelped out loud when Black suddenly smacked me on the butt….AGAIN!

"I told you to just shut up. Damn let me just carry okay!" Black shouted looking over his shoulder but there was not a single anger in his voice. "Or I will smack your ass over and over again."

"Ah…." I couldn't move my eyes away from Black as he stares at me. It's just like White when he looks at me making it hard for to move my body at all. I know that they're one being….but I didn't know Black could make that look on his face.

Black left me in his room for me to change into my school uniform. MY school uniform looks brand new. I wonder how they fixed this. Ace did ripped my clothes that night. Oh well no point in thinking. "(I should thank them later)." Now all I need are my shoes.

"Haa…" I'm getting tired and my body aches. "I'll rest for a little." I sat on the edge of Black's bed.

Just then the door opens and Black walks in.

"Uh…thank you for fixing my uniform." I bowed my head to show my gratitude.

"Thank White for that not me."

"Oh okay I will when I see him."

"You can sleep on my bed if you want. I know that you're tired."

"Oh…" I blinked and I looked from Black. "Thank you…"

"Whatever." Black turned his body around and heads towards the door.

I went and sat on the middle of the bed and lay my head on the pillow. Just when I was about to close my eyes the door opened and Black walks in. He didn't say anything and just made his way towards me. He went on the bed and pulls me up towards him.

"Ah!" Black placed his and on the back of my neck and before I could even say anything he shoves his lips into mine. "….!" My eyes widen and I felt a warm liquid entering my mouth. "Mnph!….. (what is this?!)." I pushed him away but he grabs both my hands with his other hand. "…mn….." Gah! I'm losing air! Black was looking straight into my eyes as he continues to kiss me.

Black finally pulled away from me after the liquid inside my mouth was gone. "*pant, pant, pant*" I took in as much air as I can into my lungs.

"Think of this as my little gift for winning over me." Black said and smiled. What does he mean winning over him?! He's talking about the game right?

"W-what was that liquid you made me drink?" I said between my breathing.

"The liquid from your vial." Black said and took my vial out of his pocket. "You need to drink it to play remember."

"…y-you could have given it to me instead!" Ahh! My heart it's beating fast!

"What's the fun in that if I were to just give it to you?" Black leans in closer, closing the gap between us. "And here's my gift to you. Welcome to Wonderland Lucian." He finally closed that little gap between us with a kiss. This time his kiss was soft and very passionate. My chest grew warmer inside as he kiss me. I'm not thinking straight but I closed my eyes and kissed Black back. I'm probably gonna regret doing this later. Black let go of my hands and deepened our kiss.

"Mmn…" I felt Black's tongue slither inside my mouth. I slowly placed both my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He pushes me down the bed as he continues to kiss me and I felt his other hand lifting my skirt up. No I change my mind….I'm not gonna regret kissing Black.

**…**

Author: "Yeah! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for not updating sooner. Let me know what you think of this chapter and feel free to post any ideas.":D


	11. Don't you remember Black?

**Don't you remember Black?**

**…**

Before Black could do anymore to my body a very similar voice spoke up in the room, startling me.

"Aww~ you two made up already~!" White happily said as the grin on his face slowly grew. "That's great." His ruby eye staring directly at me softly narrows.

"!" I quickly pulled away from Black, shoving him off to me side which only made him fall to the floor.

"Ah!" Black hits the floor. "(Again…)."

"Oh!" White looks down to Black and looks back at me. He let out a small chuckle; he steps forward to me even stepping over Black's stomach before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Agh!" Black screams from the little sudden pain White gave him. "You clown!" He shouted, glaring up to his counterpart who was ignoring him.

"H-how did you get here?" I asked as I slowly scoot to the other side of the bed. I started buttoning my uniform but White suddenly grabbed my hand. "Huh?" He pulled my hand down and started stroking my palm.

"Hm~" White just smiled at me, not letting go of my hand. "So soft…"

Black who was completely ignored stood up from the floor and started fixing his warden uniform. "Hmph." He crossed his arms over his chest before looking at me straight in the eyes. I looked away from him and turn my attention back to White.

"Lucian was that your first kiss?" White asked, raising his single red eye at me.

"Huh?"

"Your kiss with Black…was it your first kiss?"

"Um…I don't know." My brows knitted together trying to remember when was my first kiss.

"You don't even remember when you had your first kiss?" Black asked, raising his eyebrows. "Well you are dumb."

I glared at Black. "I'm not dumb."

"Whatever." Black said and he crawled back onto the bed, on the other side of the bed.

"Well, it's fine if you don't remember. We'll just make that your first kiss then." White kindly smiles and he lifts my hand up to his lips. "I'll give you my kiss later." He said quietly under his breath.

"W-what?", White isn't going to kiss me too is he?

"Hey don't you still need to go to the other territories, woman?" Black said.

"Oh, yeah", I quickly got up with the help of White, placing me down on my feet on the floor. "Thanks for reminding me, Black."

"Wait, do you want us to come along with you dear?" White asked and he was still holding my hand with his.

"I'm not going." Black quickly added and he turned his back away from me. "It's too much of pain and I'm really busy." I didn't ask him.

"(This guy…) if you're so busy then why aren't you working?" I asked.

"I'm on my break and don't forget I just made love with you until a certiain clown decided to show up and ruined everything…and now I'm fuckin tired".

"!" My eyes grew after hearing Black's sudden words. "Y-you didn't have to say it out loud!"

"Oh don't worry my dear~ no need to be embarrassed." White smiled at me. "You're good at kissing and I love the taste of your lips, they're sweet."

"…wait….you two were connected?!" I exclaimed. "The whole time?!"

"Yep!" White cheerfully said and I heard a little quiet laugh coming from Black.

Why did I forget that one important part of these two?! "I'm going now." I gently pull my hand out of White's hand.

"Wait you never answered my question." White said. "What if Ace sees you again, you don't know how to fight."

"I'll be fine White." I said as I walked towards the door. "And I do know how to fight."

"You do?" White innocently asked. "Oh."

"I'll be the one to judge your skills of fighting." Black said, turning his head over his shoulder. "Just don't get mad at me if I were to accidently beat you half to death. I can sometime over do it."

"What if I don't to fight with you?" I ask, stopping in front of the doorway. "Black I don't like fighting."

"Well you better get use to fighting, cause a lot of faceless dies in this world everyday and you are completely different from them. You can't be replaced if you die."

I looked back and smiled at the two of them. "What about you two? Can you guys be replaced as well?"

"…um…it's a little difficult to explain my dear." White said, scratching the back of his head. "I don't think that you'll be able to understand if I were to explain to you."

"Well it's fine." I said before turning the knob around. "I'll see you guys later."

"You know I could also teach you how to be a better fighter, Lucian." White softly said.

"Um, sure, you can teach me if it's okay with Black." I moved my eyes back to Black. He let out a small yawn before closing his eye.

"We can both teach you later." Black said. "Now go to the other territories woman, you're wasting your time standing there".

"Here's a new map for you to use." White took out a folded paper in his pocket and threw it at me.

"Thanks." I said after catching the map with my hand.

"Please try not to get lost this time my dear."

"I won't."

"You'll get lost again." Black deadpanned. "*Yawn*"

"I'm not gonna get lost this time okay." With that I shut the door leaving Black and White in the room. "Hm…should I go to the Amusement Park first?"

**…**

**3rd POV**

When the door was shut Black heavily sighed. "Aggh…that woman…she really better not get lost."

"Why don't you just go with her to the other territories then if you're that worried about Lucian?" White said, smiling at his counterpart.

"I'm not worried about that woman." Black said, turning his body around and he was pouting a little which made White laugh.

"You don't have to deny it Black. Remember I can read your mind."

"Whatever."

"Hm~"

"You know you didn't have to ask her that stupid question about her first kiss?" Black said.

"I know. I just want to make sure if she remembers but apparently she doesn't and in truth I actually wanted Lucian to remember her first kiss."

"You know don't you?" Black said and his eye slightly narrows before looking directly at White.

"Yep." White nodded his head. "It's us. She kissed us when she was young well actually it was us who kissed her first."

"What the hell are talking about?" Black asked and his eye narrowed even more.

"Look what I found in my closet." White slowly took a small black box with a beautiful white letter L imprinted on the surface. He showed the little box to Black and he's eye slowly grew.

"Do you remember this?"

"…where the hell did you hide that in your closet?" Black sat, quickly sitting up on the bed and grabbing the little box from White's hand. "I thought we lost this little thing a long time ago."

"That's what I thought too…until we met Lucian. Didn't you had a weird feeling when we first met her two weeks ago. From the back of my mind something was telling me that I met Lucian before."

"…" Black opens the little box in his hand and inside was three identical black and silver rings. He took the rings out and their nicknames Black and White were imprinted in the inside of the two rings and the other smaller ring has the name of- "Lucian." Black quietly said as he stared at the smaller ring.

"When I found that box I remembered everything from the past, our dearest friends Aria and Night along with Lucian. It's our little Lucian, Black." White said, smiling. "She has grown up."

"…" Black looks at White and looks back down to his hand towards the ring.

"I feel stupid that we forgot someone so important in our life. Don't you remember, Black?"

"No…I just remembered right after you showed me this freakin box." Black places the rings back inside the little black box. "Here", he tosses the box back to White who easily caught the box with one hand. "Don't give that ring to Lucian yet."

"Why not…? Didn't we promise to Aria and Night that we'll give this ring to Lucian when she's old enough?"

"Do you want Lucian to fucking hate us after giving that ring to her. She's going to find out who killed her parents and really right now I don't want her to hate us."

"…true." The smile on White's face slowly disappears. "But if you didn't want Lucian to hate us then why did you lock her up in the cell?"

"…I don't know….I thought it was fun to see her frighten face. But she never showed it." Black mumbles. "Just don't give her that ring yet."

"Okay, I won't." White said and he places the little box inside his right pocket. "But you know she did show you her frighten face when you threw her in the bathtub."

"…now that I think about it, our Lucian from the past loves the water." Black said and he frowned. "She used to always swim with us whenever we got the chance to visit them."

"Maybe something happened from the past that made her hate the water. We could always look in her mind to find out."

"…maybe but now." Black said before getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" White asked, his eye following Black walking towards the door.

"Work I feel like torturing some shit heads right now."

"Now that we found out that it's our Lucian who came to this world we're not going to give her to any of the other role holder right?" White asked.

"Heh", Black grins and turns his head over his shoulder. "Of course we ain't gonna give her to them. She's our most precious toy in this world."

White chuckled. "That's what I want to hear from my dear counterpart."

"That's right; Lucian belongs to me since the day she was born. She's my lover and my toy. I don't want her leave now, Lucian belongs to Joker)." Joker thought and his lips curled into a devious smile. "(No one can have Lucian but me)."


	12. Amusement Park

**Amusement Park**

**…**

About half an hour later White decided to leave Black's room to look for Lucian somewhere in Wonderland. "(Lucian is probably in the Amusement Park. I'll look for her there first)." He stretches his arms up in the air and yawns. "Hm…" He stops when he heard a voice screaming down the hallway of the prison. A familiar scream an agonizing scream from the inmates that he heard many times before. White's lip's parted and slowly spreads across his face. "It seems like my dear counterpart is having a lot of fun without me", his walking phase speeds up as he follows the sound of the screaming inmate down the hallway. "Ahh~ such a lovely sound~!" White giggles before turning to one of the corner of the hallway.

The smile written on White's face just grew more devious. White was standing a few feet away from Black who was covered in blood, holding his whip, the tip of the whip dripping small drops of blood on the floor. But what interested White the most was the dead faceless inmate laying in its own pool of blood on the floor, his head being step on by Black's right foot. "I find it odd for you to just kill one faceless. You would usually kill more than two or three." White said gazing at the dead faceless with a lazy eye but the smile on his face never left.

"Heh. I almost killed two." Black said, stepping on the head of the faceless even harder.

"What happened to the other one then?" White asks, moving his red wine orb from the corner of his eyes towards the other inmates who were locked up inside their cell. Just one glance from White and the inmates that met his eye all flinched, feeling a sudden fear crawling up their spines. None of the inmate dared to even look at White for more than two seconds, all of them quickly moving their heads down. "Hm…" Even if the inmates were all wearing animal mask, hiding their faces from Joker, both Joker could still see right through all of them easily without having the trouble of removing their masks. The inmates' actions when both Jokers are near are enough for the both of them to know how much the inmates fear the two them. It brings Joker joy and pleasure seeing faceless people especially the captive ones showing fear right before their eye.

"Back in his cell", Black replies and he lifts his foot up away from the dead faceless. "I'll just kill him tomorrow or when I feel like it….aw shit I'm covered with blood." Black frowned. He wipes the blood off his sleeves but it he only made it worst, spreading the crimson blood even more on his warden uniform. He let out a heavy sigh and lumps on the side of the wall.

"What's wrong?" White asked the smile on his face now gone as he gazes at his counterpart.

"I can't get those two off my mind since you showed me that box…" Black said looking down and there was a hint of sadness in his eye. "And it's annoying me."

"Those two…?" White said tilting his head to the side.

Black looks at White and he was frowning, "You already know who the people I'm talking about."

"I would but you're not connected with me so I can't picture them in my mind." White innocently said. "But I do feel the same way as you."

"…"

"Anyway I'll be going to the Amusement Park, do you want to come?"

"Why the hell are you going to that place?" Black asked. "And no I'm not coming with you."

"I think that Lucian would go to the Amusement Park first and if not then I'll go to the Hatter's Mansion."

"Do you want to die by the bastard again?" Black's tone was serious. "If you want to die then go ahead."

White chuckles and rolls his eye in a playful way. "I'm not planning to die this time my dear counterpart. And I could easily kill Blood if I want to."

"Says the clown who got fucking shot a lot of times before and was killed by the shit bastard." Black said with a deadpan look.

"Hey you got shot many times before too and I was just fooling around that time when Blood killed me okay." White said and he was cutely pouting.

Black sighed and scratches the back of his head. "Just go to the Amusement Park will ya. Oh and give me the box." He reaches his right hand out towards White. "We're dead if Lucian sees the box."

"Oh right." White said and he takes the small box out of his pocket and hands it to Black. "You should probably hide that somewhere were Lucian won't find it."

"Yeah, yeah", Black said and stretches his arms up in the air. "I'm gonna take a shower." He straightens up and walks away.

"Yeah, you should. You smell like blood." White said and he smiles.

"Just go to the damn Park, clown!" Black shouted. "And make sure Lucian doesn't choose any of the other role holder's territories."

"I know that. But thanks for reminding me." White said turning his body away from Black and walks away.

**…**

I look at the entrance of the Amusement Park; there were so many rides some were even in construction. But my thoughts were somewhere else…all I could think of right now are the kisses with Black. His warm, soft lips…the feeling of his lips still linger on my lips…just thinking about it is makes my heart beat faster inside my chest. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a figure walking towards me until I heard his voice.

"Hey, you're the foreigner that I've heard about from Ace!" The young man said. The name Ace was enough to bring me back to reality.

"Ace!" I immediately shot my head to my left side towards the voice. "Where is he?!-oh…" I stop the moment my eyes met the figure in front standing in front of me, smiling. There was no Ace but the one standing me is a pink purplish hair young man, yellow eyes like a cat, wearing some kind of punk clothes with a big pink stripe boa, and…cat ears and a tail…? "…" I blinked a few times trying to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. "(A half human…half cat?)."

"My name is Boris Airay; it's finally nice to meet you Lucian." Boris said and he offers his right hand for a hand shake.

I shook hands with Boris but I kept my eyes lock not towards his yellow cat like eyes but towards his cat ears which was moving. "Um…are those real cat ears?" I asked without even thinking first. "Or are you just cosplaying?"

"Yeah, they're real." Boris said and the smile on his face grew. "You thought my ears are fake huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I nodded my head. "I never knew that this world would have people with animal ears and tails, it's crazy".

"It's not crazy it's actually pretty normal here. Anyway I heard from Ace that you're staying with the Jokers right now. Is it true?"

"Ah you could say that. They told me that I have to visit the other territories first and then I'll be able to choose which territory I want to stay in until my vile fills up or something like that."

"Great! I'll show you around the Park!" Boris suddenly grabs me by the arm and pulls me towards the entrance with him. "I live here and you'll definitely like this territory well except for the old man and his violin."

"Old man…?"

"Let's find him first; he's the owner of this Amusement Park."

I look ahead and I notice that the people around me, the faceless that Black and White said to me all have faces on them. Well it's a little faded compare to Boris but they have eyes. I thought faceless people don't have eyes but I guess I was wrong. Then I wonder why Black and White call the people here in this world faceless. I mean all of them have eyes, showing expression on their faces. "Hey, Boris can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Boris slowed his walking phase and he turns his head over to his side. "What do you wanna ask me?"

"I was just wondering why but are the people here in this world call faceless?"

"That's a pretty obvious answer isn't it? Look around you, they don't have eyes. Except for the role holders and I'm one of them."

"…" I looked around before turning my head back to Boris. But they do have eyes. "(Okay...so am I the only one seeing the peoples' eyes?)".

"You already know about the role holders' right?"

"Yeah", I said nodding my head up.

"Okay I'll make this really simple as I can." Boris smiled. "The people in this world without a role don't have faces; the ones with a role like me have faces."

"Would you think that I'm crazy if U were to tell you that they do have faces?"

"…No not really, a lot of people here are crazy anyway. They'll only get a face if they are to acquire a role in Wonderland or if they get assigned to."

"That's kind of a weird rule."

"There are many rules in Wonderland and everyone must follow the rules even me." Boris said.

I turned my head to the side and glanced at a young boy playing with a toy that he had just won from a game. "(Maybe I should tell about this to Black and White. They might be able to help me understand this whole faceless thing)." My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Boris spoke.

"Oh, there's the old man." Boris said and points at the man standing not too far from us.

"Huh." I looked ahead and Boris points at a man talking to one of the workers.

"Hey old man, meet Lucian!" Boris happily shouted and he placed both his hands on my shoulders and pushed me forward.

"Hm." The man wearing glasses turns his head towards me and Boris and his lips curls into a giant smile. "Oh! You're Lucian!" He exclaimed and he ran towards me and Boris. "It's nice to meet ya, kid! I'm Gowland, owner of the Amusement Park!" Gowland said as he shook my hand.

"Ah, hello", I bowed my head to show my respect to Gowland.

"What a nice girl you are! So what are you doing here?"

"Um I-"

"No it's fine, don't tell me, I already know." Gowland said raising his right hand up. "As a welcome gift, here you go." He took out a blue and gold card from his pocket and hands both of them to me.

"Ah, thank you Gowland." I said as I look down towards the cards in my hands.

"You're welcome! Those cards are free passes and free food here in the Amusement Park. You can use it as much as you want!"

"What? Really?" I shot my head up towards Gowland, I'm surprised that he would give me something like this. "I could use this as much as I want?"

Gowland laughs and suddenly ruffles my hair with his big hand. "Ahaha! Yes you can kid! As much as you want until you get sick of coming here!"

"Come on Lucian, we'll ride some of the rollercoaster!" Boris happily said. "And I'll show you where you could see everything in the Amusement Park!" He pulls me beside him and just as Boris was about to take a step, Gowland has grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait Boris, I need to perform to Lucian first. She needs to hear my awesome skills in playing a violin."

"Ack!" Boris's eyes suddenly widen. "Wait, no, you can't play old man!"

"Why not?!" Gowland asked as he gave Boris a glare. "Lucian might like my music, Boris!"

"…" I looked at Boris wondering why he would say that to Gowland. If Gowland is good at playing the violin then why not let him play. It's not like it's going to kill someone. "…"

Then a violin and a bow appear in Gowland's hand and I find the violin a little odd since it's a little out of shape than a plain violin. I glance back to Boris who was panicking a little for some reason. I figured that he was panicking because Gowland was holding the violin in his hand, ready to play whatever music he desire to play. "(Boris is just over reacting….I'm sure Gowland is an amazing violinist)." I just shrugged it off, not wanting to care about Boris panicking.

"(Quick Boris! Gotta act fast, gotta act fast before the old man gives Lucian a heart attack!)."

"Hm." Boris has suddenly steps in front of me blocking my view of Gowland who was too busy being really happy and all to not even notice that Boris has put two soft earplugs in my ears. The sound around me has been completely blocked, making it hard for me to hear anything. "What are you doing?" I asked and I lift my hand up to towards my ear to remove the earplug but Boris stops me, quickly grabbing my wrist.

Boris leans in and took out one of the earplugs in my ears, "Don't take it off just keep it there for now." Boris whispers and he puts the earplug back in my ear.

"Alright I'm ready!" Gowland excitedly said. Before I could look back to Gowland I heard a very high screech sound coming from his violin. My god it sounded like nails scratching a chalkboard but it was three times horrible!

"!" My eyes quickly grew in shock. "(GOOD LORD!)." This is the most awful, nightmare sound I've ever heard from a person playing a violin! The earplugs were not enough to stop the sound from entering my ears. "(What the hell is this god awful sound?!)." I quickly cover both my ears with my hands but it wasn't enough, the sound was still able to penetrate through. "(Ahhhhhhh! This is torture!)." I took a quick glance to Boris and even he was covering his cat ears.

"Urrgh!" Boris closes his eyes. "Damn this is horrible."

It wasn't only me and Boris that covered our ears, the workers and the people around us who were passing by were all covering their ears. What made it even worse was that Gowland has started to sing!

"La~la~la~la~la~la~la~laaaaa~!" Gowland was happily singing and playing his violin with his eyes closed. His playing got louder and louder by the second and it was torture to my ears. I feel like crying not from happiness but from this painful sound.

"(GOD! This is horrifying! Please someone make it stooooop!)." If no one stops Gowland from playing that violin of his, I' am going to snap that violin in haaaalf!

"(I gotta get Lucian out of this spot)." Boris thought, opening his one eyes.

"Ah!" I open my eyes and saw that Boris has placed his arm around my shoulder and he suddenly carries me off the ground with ease. "!" He took the earplugs out of my ears and threw them as far as he can.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Boris quickly said as he ran to the nearest door he could find.

"Going inside that room won't make any difference, Boris!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying not to fall off.

"When I turn the knob of that door, don't think of anything okay!"

"What?"

"Just don't think of anything!"

"O-okay." I tried my best not to think of anything inside my head but the sound of Gowland playing his violin was making it impossible for me so I quickly covered my ears. It didn't do much but I was able to make my mind blank the moment Boris turned the knob of the door.

*SLAM* Boris quickly slammed the door shut and when I open my eyes Boris and I weren't even in a room we were completely in different area of the Amusement Park now. "Ah." I blinked; confused of why we were outside when we were supposed to be inside of a room. "H-how in the world are we outside?" I asked as Boris places me back on my feet.

"Surprise, huh?" Boris asked and he smiled. "It's my power! I have the ability to connect any door in Wonderland; it's a Cheshire cat thing."

"Can the entire role holders connect door with other doors too?" I asked, turning my head back to Boris.

"No, it's only me, I'm a Cheshire cat, and it's my job and mine only." Boris said and he scratches the back of his ears. "Man that was awful."

"The earplugs you put in my ears didn't even help a bit, you know." I said and I smile at Boris. "I was completely wrong when I thought that Gowland was a good violinist."

Boris laughed, "Yeah, he is bad. Some sounds aren't just meant to be heard in this world and the old man's music is one of them. It'll only give a lot of heart aches to a lot of faceless and role holders."

"Hm-hm-hm~!" I chuckled before looking around my surroundings.

"Anyway, let's go ride some of the rides here." Boris said.

I turn my head back to Boris and gave him a smile. "Okay!"

"Great!" Boris face lit up, and a smile grew on his face. "We'll ride the scariest one first!"

"Ah…" The smile on my face quickly fell. "Uh, w-wait Boris, why ride the scariest one first?" I asked. I don't have a problem with riding rides but I'm not that really tough when it comes too really, really big rides in an Amusement Park.

"Let's go! It'll be fun!" Boris excitedly said and he grabs my wrist, ignoring what I said to him just now.

"W-wait, Boris!" I shouted as I was being dragged towards a rollercoaster, probably the biggest of them all in the Amusement Park. "We could always ride that later!" I was beginning to panic inside as we got closer to the ride, it got bigger and bigger as we got closer. "Ugghh…" I felt so small and weak all of a sudden as I gaze at the rollercoaster. I didn't know that I was letting out small whimpers when I saw Boris looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"…don't worry, Lucian! When this ride is over you'll be able to ride all the rides here in the Park and it'll be nothing to you in the future!" Boris said grinning and he gave a thumbs-up.

The only response I gave to Boris was my whimpers. I was giving him a pleading look not to let me ride that freaking rollercoaster ride but he ignores it and continues to drag me the hellish ride.

Boris looks over his shoulder and smile. "Don't worry, Lucian! I'll sit next to you so you won't freak out during the ride!"

"That's not gonna help me!" I shouted.

"Ahahaha!" Boris laughs and looks ahead. "You're funny, Lucian! I already like you!"

"Changing the subject isn't gonna help either!"

"You'll love the ride, Lucian. Trust me!" Boris said as we step into the entrance. "If you get scared just close your eyes."

I was already crying inside and I planted my feet on the ground, refusing to take another step. Boris turned around and he grinned. All of a sudden he steps forwards me and lifts me off my feet!

"Wah!" I exclaimed. "W-what are you doing?! Put me down!"

"I promise that this ride is going to be over in a few minutes." Boris said as he steps towards the ride waiting for only the two of us. One of the faceless workers was waiting for us, smiling.

"You're just making it worst for me, Boris!"

And the next I knew I was already sitting next to Boris in the ride. "I hate you, Boris…" I said under my breath. I could feel my heart pounding heavily inside, and I can hear it loud. I was gripping Boris's shirt tightly in my hand. My pounding heart just got stronger and stronger as we slowly reach the peak. When we got to the peak I could see everything from the bottom, and I quickly looked up. "(We're way too high!)."

The ride didn't move for a few seconds and when it did move I quickly wrap my arms around Boris and bury my face on his chest. Falling back down the ground was enough for me to let out a scream of fear. "Boris when this ride is over I'm gonna kick your butt! Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I shut my eyes as the wind blew through my face.

"Ahahaha!" Boris just laughs and he wraps his arms around me. "See isn't this fun!" I could barely hear his voice from the wind.

"A little, yes!" I shouted and I open my right eye and looked up at Boris. There was a big smile on his face as he let out screams of happiness. He was having more fun than me, which I didn't mind at all. I quickly shut my eye again, burying my face on his chest and I hug Boris tighter in my arms, afraid that if I let go I might fall off the ride. "(I hate this freaking ride!)."

"(I FREAKIN LOVE THIS RIDE SO MUCH!)." Boris happily thought, hugging me tighter in his strong arms.

**…**

**Author: "Hehehe~ A little Boris and Lucian moment at the end~!" XD**

**Black: "Why did you do that at the end, kid?!"**

**White: "She's trying to make us jealous and I haven't even gotten to the Amusement Park yet." *pouting***

**Ace: "Hey guys, we haven't done this little side note for a while now, huh?"**

**Black: *Turns head to Ace* "What the hell are you doing here, bastard?!"**

**Ace: "Aww~ is Mr. Joker still thinking about that night that I was with Lucian?"**

**Black: "Yes! You bastard, I hate you so much!"**

**Ace: "Ahahaha! But I didn't rape Lucian, and she's a virgin by the way!"**

**Black: "I know!"**

**Author: "Hey no fighting!"**

**White: "Lucian won't be a virgin long~".**

**Author: *Looks at White* "Don't say that in this side note, White! Think of that later in the later chapter you creep!"**

**White: *Turns head towards the reader* "Ahaha~! I'll see you reader in the next chapter." *winks***


	13. Real Smile

**Real Smile**

**…**

"Hm…" White stopped right in front of the entrance to the Amusement Park, staring at the rides with uninterested red wine eye. "I really don't consider this place as a rival to my Circus at all….now where is that owner?" He took a step forward and in his right hand was his whip, ready to hit anyone that dares to get in his way around the Amusement Park.

After the roller coaster ride ended I really did beat Boris up, pulling on his tail as hard as I can, even stepping on his foot. I was only going to pull on his ears as a punishment until he decided to do something stupid that caused him to get beaten up even more.

"Owwww…I'm sorry Lucian…" Boris said who was now laying on the ground rubbing his now poor tail. "I thought you might like going for a second round so I told the worker to not stop the ride".

"Are you crazy?!" I shouted. "I almost got a heart attack!"

"Actually you almost fainted." Boris said lifting his head up so he could look at me.

"…" I began was cracking my knuckles as I glared at Boris, ready to knock him out. "Thanks for correcting me."

"W-wait! I'm sorry!" Boris said putting his hands next to his face. "I won't do it again next time!"

"…good." I said lowering my hands down to my side. "But really Boris, don't ever do this kind of thing to me again, now I think that I'm afraid of heights." I knelt down on my knees and reached my hand out to his ears and I softly began stroking Boris' cat ears.

"And", I tighten my grip on his right cat ear, holding the biggest ear piece he has on his ear. "If you do this again I will yank this ear piece right out of your ear without any hesitation." I said smiling at Boris who was freaking out.

"Y-y-yes… (Damn she's scary when she's mad!)." Boris thought, sweating as he looks at Lucian.

"That's good." I softly smiled and went back on stroking Boris' ears.

"(Is she threatening me? She's definitely threatening me!)."

"And sorry for beating you up but it was your punishment. I won't pull on your tail next time I promise."

"(Okay, she's not threatening me. Lucian was only mad that few seconds back there)." Boris thought. "How about I make it up to you for scaring you?"

"Like what?" I asked, slowly pulling my hand away from Boris' ears. As much as I want to keep stroking those ears of his I must stop.

"Well…I'll do anything you want me to do and I won't force you to go to the scary rides today." Boris said as he stood, dusting the dust from his boa.

"Deal", I said immediately without thinking first.

"(Well…I didn't promise her that I won't force her to go on the scary rides forever. I only did say today)." Boris thought and this made his lips curled into a smile. "Deal", he said giving his hand out towards me for a handshake.

"Why're you smiling?" I asked as I shook Boris' hand with mine. "(Is he planning something…?)".

"Nothing", Boris said as he averted his yellow cat eyes from me.

"…" I narrowed my eyes as I continue to stare at Boris straight in the eyes. "Hm…" I tighten my grip on Boris' hand. "Really?" I said, squeezing his hand even more.

"Wah! I'm not planning anything!" Boris exclaims when he felt my grip getting tighter on his hand. "I swear! Oww!"

"You're lying."

"I'm not! Damn your grip is really strong!" Boris shouted and I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. I never expected a guy to react like this when I hold their hand, but then again I never held anyone's hand back in my world after my parents died. "You must be a really good fighter! (Ahh! She's hurting me!)".

I let go of Boris' hand, "Not really." I said.

"Wow, my fingers are red…" Boris said his right hand raise up in front of his face.

"Hmm, let's go eat first. I'm a little hungry."

"Sure, you can use the cards that Gowland gave you."

"Okay, let's go then." I said, walking first Boris decides to walk beside me.

"By the way, do you like guns?" Boris asked which made me look at him.

"A little..." I said confused on why Boris would start this random talk about guns. "Why do you ask?"

"Hehe. You and I are going to be best friend for now on." Boris said, grinning. "We have something in common, you like guns and I like guns too!"

"I said a little…"

"Well who cares if you like guns only a little bit. I can you show you my collections of guns if you want." Boris excitedly said. He seems to really enjoy talking about guns…wait did he just said a collection of guns?

"You have a lot of guns?" I said, this made me a little excited but at the same time a little scared as well.

"Yeah, they're in my room. I'll show my guns to you later."

"You don't have to do that." I looked away from Boris, trying to end this conversation about guns.

"No, no I wanna show you." Boris said, being persistent. "I'll even show you how to shoot and maybe you'll be lucky enough to shoot a faceless while teaching you! "

"Isn't that a little mean of you to say?" I said, turning my head back to Boris. "I mean come on, they're people too. They have lives."

"It doesn't matter, they'll just be replaced. So who cares if a faceless die, they get shot then they get shot, noting we can do about it." Boris said still grinning back at me and this made me mad a little in the inside. I want to pull on his ear as hard as I can right now for saying those words. At least try to care a little…

"So anyway if you learn how to shoot a gun fast from my teaching I'll give you a gun for free from one of my collection." Boris said, smiling. "I'll give you one of my favorite guns."

"No thanks." I said, giving Boris a small smile back. "I told you, I only like guns a little."

"Hm, well okay then…but if you change your mind just come tell me."

"(I'm not ganna change my mind, you crazy cat)."

**…**

**3rd POV**

Somewhere at the Amusement Park, White finally managed to find Gowland without having to kill any faceless. "Hello Gowland." He said in his usual calm tone and the whip from his hand disappeared.

Hearing that familiar voice Gowland lowers his violin down and turns his head over his shoulder. The moment his eyes met with White, the smile on Gowland's face quickly faded. "Joker…" He said in a serious tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm." White smiled and took a step forward to Gowland, the bells from his hat began to jingle as he got closer and closer. "I prefer to see a smile on your face, Gowland. Now at least try to cheer up when you see another role holder coming to your territory."

"What do you really want?" Gowland asked his expression didn't change. "Are you here to negotiate with me about lands? Sorry but that's not gonna happen, I already have to deal with that annoying Blood."

White chuckled, tilting his head to the side. "No, I'm not here to talk about your land and I'm not interested in taking anything from you. I'm here to find a certain young lady so I could escort her to the other territories. I don't want her to get in any more dangerous situation."

"Oh, you mean Lucian." Gowland said.

"So my dear was here." White said.

"Yeah, she's somewhere here with Boris. He's showing Lucian around but I don't know where they are. The last time I saw the two of them was Boris carrying Lucian and running away from me while playing my amazing violin."

"What?" White said and his eye got serious. "That cat was carrying Lucian?"

"I know right. Sheesh I don't know what's wrong with young kids these days." Gowland said and his violin disappears from his hand. "They don't appreciate my music at all." He said moving his arms up in the air as he continues to talk.

"No one appreciate your horrible music from the very beginning." White mumbles quietly, looking away from Gowland.

"Did you say something, Joker?" Gowland asked looking back at White.

"No." White said and he smiled. "Well anyway thank you for telling me that my dear is here in the park. Now if you'll excuse me." White started to walk away from Gowland.

"Wait." Gowland said and he ran up to White. "I can probably help you where to find Boris and Lucian faster."

"I guess if it helps." White said as he continues to walk even speeding his walking pace.

"Boris would definitely be near one of the scariest roller coaster ride here in the park." Gowland said tapping his right cheek. "That's where he always goes when he's not in his room…I think."

"(I wonder if I should do something with that cat…)." White thought not listening to Gowland one bit at all. (But that would make Lucian mad at me if she finds out…but then again I don't mind her beating me up)".

"Ugh, don't turn into your masochist mode when you see Lucian." Black said from the mask on White's belt. "You're just gonna creep her out more."

White looks down to the mask hanging on his belt. "Oh, you were listening to my thoughts?" White said.

"I can't help it."

Moments later Gowland and White found Boris and Lucian sitting around a round table eating.

"…" White's lips purse into a line as he watches Boris sitting next to Lucian, happily drinking his vanilla milkshake. "(I should hurt him)." He thought.

"Oh, what do you know those two youngster got along pretty fast." Gowland said smiling. "Haa, kids these days…they're so cute when they find new friends."

"Old man, zip it." Black said obviously annoyed at the last comment of Gowland.

"Ah!" Gowland shot his head towards the mask on White's waist. "Did you just call ma an old man?!"

"I did so shut it." Black said.

"I'm sorry about Black." White said but his eye was still fixed on Boris and Lucian. "He's been working a lot these past few days. So Black please apologizes to Gowland."

"*sigh*…fine…sorry old man so can you shut up for a few moments." Black said in a calm tone. "I'm trying to think here."

"Why you!", Gowland gritted his teeth, trying his best not to lose control of his temper.

"Excuse us." White said walking towards Lucian who was completely oblivious of White's presence.

"Damn that old man, saying that in front of us." Black said.

"Just forget about it, Black." White said.

**Lucian's POV**

I was enjoying my vanilla ice cream until I felt two arms snakes it way through my shoulders and that familiar bell sound at the back of me made me almost drop my ice cream. "What the." I turned my head over my shoulder only to see White smiling cutely at me.

"Hello my dear." White said cheerfully.

"White." I said and I moved my eyes towards Boris who was staring at White. "…"

"Did you have fun?" White asked and his single red orb slowly moves to the side, towards Boris, the smile on his face never left. I'm not sure if that question was for me or for Boris. "Hello, Boris."

"Joker..." Boris said and his eyes slightly narrow.

"Thank you for showing Lucian around the Amusement Park, now we'll be going to the other territories." White said in a gently tone and pulls me up and wraps his right arm around my waist. "Let's go, my dear."

"Wait, what are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled White's arm. "And what's with that look on your face?" Turning my body so I could face White I pinched on the cheek. "Don't bother smiling if you're just faking it."

"Huh?" White blinked, a little surprised at I what I said to him. "My dear, I'm not faking."

"Yes you are, anyway what are you doing here?"

"I came here so I could escort you to the other territories that you still need to go to." White said.

"I can go there by myself." I said.

"Who cares, we're already here anyway!" Black shouted from the mask.

"Oh, hi Black." I said looking at the mask. "Are you working right now?"

"Yeah." Black replied.

"Let's go, dear." White said pulling my arm. "You never know when night will come so we must hurry and be done with this."

"Okay." I said and I turned my head back to Boris who was now standing. "Boris, thank you for showing me around and you can show me your collections next time I come back here, okay."

"Yeah, sure", Boris said and he smiled. "And don't forget that I get to teach you on how to-well you know."

"I won't forget." I said.

"Teach you what?" White said.

"Okay, let's go." I said. "Thanks again, Boris.

"See ya!" Boris said waving his hand.

I saw Gowland a few feet away from us and when we got close to him I bowed my head. "Thank you so much for giving me the cards, Gowland."

"Oh, you're welcome kid!" Gowland happily said scratching the back of his head. "Make sure to come back okay."

"I will!"

"…" White looks back at Boris one last time before walking behind Lucian. "(What is that cat going to teach Lucian?)".

As White and I got closer to the exit I took a glance at him and he was smiling. "…hold on, let me just throw this away." I said.

"Why don't you just eat it!" Black said. "It's just the cone!"

"But I'm full." I said as I walk towards the nearest trash can. "There." I walked back to White and stood in front of him, looking straight at his eye. "…"

"Hm, what is it de-"*SLAP* before White could finish what he was saying I lightly slapped him on the face. "!" His eye slowly grew.

"What the hell was that for?!" Black said, even he was a little surprised.

I didn't said anything back to them instead I gave another slapped on White's other cheek.

"Ah! My dear!" White exclaims, completely confused and flustered at the same time. "What are you doing?"

"Don't say anything." I said and this time I slapped both White's cheek with both me hands and I did this three times.

"…" White didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at me but I could tell that he was completely confused and his faces were shaded pick, red.

"Woman, what the hell!", Black shouted, already angry for feeling the slap. "Stop slapping the clown! I can feel it too!"

"There." I said and I didn't remove my hands from White's face. "And it wasn't that strong, Black so stop complaining."

"Hmph!"

"Anyway, White, don't waste your energy faking a smile." I said and cupped his cheeks with my hands, making a fish face.

"What?" White said and he looks really cute with the fish face. I should do this more in the future.

"You're smile they're fake and I can tell easily." I said as I pulled White's face closer to mine. "I don't know if your smile is always faked since I just got here but I don't find your smile worth seeing if it's fake. I'm not trying to tell you to smile truthfully since I don't want to control you or Black but at least try to smile more…your real smile, okay."

"…you know?" White said.

"How?" Black asked.

"Because I've seen those fake smiles ever since I was a kid." I pulled White's face even closer to mine. "It's always the fake smile that was given to me by the people around me. The only real and kind smiles that I saw in my life are my parents, Gowland, Boris, the faceless, Black, and you White. Basically only two people in my world smiled sincerely at me and coming here in this world is my first time seeing others truly smile at me. So White don't give me a fake smile, it makes me sad." I smiled and began caressing White's cheeks.

"…ah…" Was White could say to me.

"Good, now let's go to the other territories." I let go of White's face but he suddenly grabbed my hands. "Hm?"

"My dear, thank you for telling me that and you slapping me made me want you to slap me some more but harder." White said. "It felt good, and your hands are sticky by the way." He smiled.

"Ah!" I gasped at White said and I quickly yanked my hands back. "W-well sorry that my hands are sticky and you didn't have to ruin the mood!", Now I feel embarrassed after hearing that from White. I didn't expect him to say that.

"Ahaha! My dear, your face is turning red." White happily said.

"…stop making fun of me…I'm gonna go wash my hands then." I was about to walk away but White has suddenly grab me by the arm.

"We don't have to go to the bathroom, there's a drinking fountain outside by the exit. Let's just go there and wash your hands there and my face also."

"You sound like you're making fun of me…" I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"I'm not making fun of you, I just enjoy seeing your face, and it makes me really happy. Hahaha!" White started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing then?!" I shouted my face was probably now red from embarrassment.

"You two are idiots…" Black said. "I'm going to back to work."

"Stop laughing!"

"Ahahaha! I'm sorry I can't help it. Okay I'll stop." White bites his lips so that he couldn't laugh.

"Ah…" I blinked and smiled. "Well at least you're smiling, your real smile."

"I won't show you a fake smile anymore." White said smiling. "Now come here." He offered his right hand for me to take and I did take his hand with mine.

"But my hands are sticky."

"It doesn't matter and beside we're almost at the exit." White said pointing his finger towards the exit a few feet away from us.

When we got to the drinking fountain I washed my hands before White could wash his sticky face. "We don't have a towel…"

"We do have a towel." White said and a small towel magically appeared in his hand. "Here you go my dear."

"Oh, thanks." I said taking the small towel from White. "Since I made your face sticky I'll clean your face."

"That's very kind of you." White said.

"Well it was my fault anyway." I said as I got the towel wet using the water fountain. After squeezing the water from the small towel I began to wipe White's face. White decided to lean forward making me lean back. "Don't lean forward."

"But it's better so you could clean my face." White said, smiling.

Just then White suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled be forward, making me hit my face on his chest.

"Ah!"

"There now you can fully clean my face." White said.

"Why you… (Fine I'll play around a little)." I continued to wipe White's face with my right hand while I purposely slide my left hand at the back of White. "Hm." I smiled at White and slide my hand under his clothes and began making little circles on his skin with my fingers. "I'm almost done~".

"Hmm~ that's too bad. I wanted you to clean my face a little longer." White said, pulling me closer to him.

"Really?" I said and I pinch White's skin as hard as I can from his back.

"Ahh~ that really hurts my dear~" White said, biting his lower lips. "But I love it since you're doing it to me~!"

"GAAHHHH!" Black suddenly screams from the mask. "What the hell! That fucking hurts woman! STOP PINCHING MEEE! AHHHH!"

"Then why don't you disconnect from White then?" I said and I pulled my hand out of White's clothes. "Well that didn't work."

"Of course it won't work for this clown, woman!" Black shouted angrily. "He's a fucking MASOCHIST!"

"What?" I looked at White who was smiling at me and he, he, he is blushing! I immediately pulled myself away from White.

"Can you pinch me again my dear, but this time can you make it harder~!" White said. Oh my god!

"The more pain you give this bastard the more he'll love it!" Black shouted. "And I'm the opposite if this clown! I hate it!"

"Then why didn't you disconnect from him?!" I shouted at the mask.

"W-well that's because…BECAUSE YOU WERE MAKING CIRCLES AT HIS BACK WITH YOUR FINGERS!"

"Gah! Enough with this!" I shouted and threw the wet towel to White who caught it with his hand. "Let's just go!" I quickly walked away from White.

"Okay whatever you say, my dear~!" White said and he easily caught up with me. "…"

"No you're not gonna fucking ask her to hit you with the wet towel!" Black shouted. "Man, you're sick!"

"I wasn't thinking that." White said pretending to act innocent. "(I was thinking of getting hit with my whip)."

"YOU REALLY ARE SICK!" Black shouted.

"White, stop with your masochist!", I said. "And put that towel away."

"Hm, fine." White pretended to pout cutely and the towel from his hand disappeared. "So where are we going next?"

"To the clock tower."

"That place is hella boring." Black said.

It looks like I've just learned something new about Black and White today. I'm a little creep out about White being a masochist but I guess that's something for me to have to get use to since I've already decided which territory I wish to stay at.

**…**

Author: Aha! Finally I'm back again! I'm really sorry for not being able to update for a long time, readers. *bows head*

Ace: *appears out of nowhere* I'm gonna appear on this side note for now on!"

Author: No you're not.

Ace: *looks at author* of course I' am, the others will appear here too anyway.

Author: Fine. *looks back at the reader* Anyway see you all readers in the next chapter. I'm gonna start making the next chapter.

Ace: Bye readers! See ya! I'm gonna appear a lot in this story! Ahahaha!

Black: But I'm the main character here! Ha!

White: You mean us.

Author: When did you guys get here?

Black: Yeah, whatever!

Author: You just ignore me! *Glares at Black*

Ace: Hey guys it's time to say that part!

White: Oh right, that part.

Everyone: See you all in the next chapter! *waves goodbye at the readers*


	14. The Clock Maker

**The Clock Maker**

**…**

With White leading the way to the Clock Tower we managed to get there without having the day changing into afternoon or night.

"Look my dear, it's the Clock Tower." White said pointing his index finger towards the Clock Tower. "Good thing we got here fast."

"…woah…" I said under my breath as I saw the giant Clock Tower ahead of me. "That's big…"

"But that place is boring." Black said coming from the mask on White's waist. He kept reminding me how the Clock Tower is the most boring places to be in the Wonderland ever since we left the Amusement Park. "My place is better and fun." I could hear the confident in his voice.

"Yeah and dangerous as well", I said as I kept my gaze at the Clock Tower ahead of me.

"Hm…but you love my place, right?" Black said and he laughed a little.

"Who knows, you haven't showed me around the prison yet."

"…I'll show you when you get back." Black said shyly which made me smile a little.

"Aww~ Black why are you being shy all of sudden?" I asked teasingly.

"Shut up, I'm not being shy, idiot!"

"Okay, okay." Well he's back to being his mean self. Too bad I wanted to hear his voice more while being shy. "But why are you asking whether your place is better and fun, anyway?"

"…" There was a long paused from Black.

"(I guess I'll have to take over)." White thought and he opened his mouth. "Well what Black meant is that the Clock Tower isn't the right place for you to pick when it's time for you to choose since you're the type-"

"I never said anything about picking the Clock Tower." I cut White off and looked at him.

"Oh…um…" White blinked before looking away.

"Nice going, clown." Black finally spoke and there was a tint of annoyance in his tone.

"(I was only trying to back you up)." White said in his mind.

"Can you think of something better than tell the damn truth?"

"(Then why don't you think of something better)."

"What are you two talking about?" These two better not be plotting something.

"Okay you know what forget everything I said." Black said. "Just forget everything, woman!"

"That's kind of hard to do but I'll try… (Yeah right as if I'm going to try and forget!)." I looked back towards the Clock Tower. Man that place is ginormous I wonder what the role holder looks like.

"You'd better try." Black said, more like a command.

Without saying anything White had suddenly grabbed my right hand. "Huh?" I looked down as White gently linked his fingers between mine. "What are you doing?" I asked as I raised my head up. Slowly I could feel my heart beating fast. NO! I need to calm myself!

"I don't want you to freak out when you see the Afterimages." White calmly said as softly looks at me.

"After…image…?" I blinked, tilting my head to the side. "What's that?"

"They're like…well they're shadows that don't have a body."

"…that's a little creepy but I don't think I'll freak out if I see one." I smiled. "Are you worried about me?" I asked. This makes me feel happy, sort of.

"Of course not!" Black shouted.

"…I wasn't talking to you Black." I rolled my eyes before sighing. "Never mind..." I let go of White's hand and continued to walk. Well that was a little disappointing…I should have expected that from Black.

I walked only a few steps when I felt White's arms around my waist and I was suddenly pulled back. "!" I felt White's strong, muscular chest touching my back.

"Of course I'm worried about you, Lucian." White whispers on my ear and I felt a shiver run down my spine. White pulled me closer to him, hugging me even tighter. "I don't want anything to happen to you…" I could feel White's hot breath hitting my skin. Have I ever told you that one of my weak spot on my body is my ears?

"Iyaaa!" I jumped and quickly covered my mouth when White blew on my ear all of a sudden. "(Why did I make that girl sound?!)", I closed my eyes, embarrassed.

"Oh." White pulled away a little and blinked before smiling. "I never knew that you could make that beautiful sound." He leaned forward and lifted his left hand up to my face and started caressing my cheek. "Make that sound for me again." White said in a seductive voice.

"Stop!" I screamed. "NO! NO! NO! Let go of me, White!" I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't budge at all.

"Hm, but I want to hold you." White voice was more seductive than the last. "Can't I?"

"(OHMYGOD!)." I knew that my face was red as a tomato by now.

"You know what I don't even care about going to the other territories anymore." White said and he smiled like a little child that just got his new toy. "Let's just go back to my territory and have fun."

"What the heck are you saying?!" I shouted.

"You know what I mean." The smile on White's face grew into a naughty smile. "I'll be gentle."

That last few words made me blush like a thousand roses painted on a canvas. "NOOO!" God somebody stop this guy! I can't lose my virginity yet!

"HEY!" Black shouted angrily which made White stop. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Yes! Black came to the rescue. Thank you Black!

"Oh." White blinked before looking down on the mask hanging on his waist.

"…" I slowly looked down on White's waist.

"Fucking clown….AT LEAST CONNECT WITH ME BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!"

"!" My jaw fell on the ground as I stared at the mask stupidly after hearing Black's words. Why oh why did he have to say that? I do not thank you, Black!

"Oh, well I thought that if I were to connect with you, you won't be able to concentrate while working so I didn't connect with you." I felt White's grip on me loosen a little.

"I can concentrate perfectly fine while working, idiot."

"Well…okay then." White smiled and he looked back at me. "Shall we continue, my dear?"

"NO!" I shouted back. "Let go of me right now, White! Or I will never go to your territory or to Black and I will never talk to the both of you!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT FAIR, WOMAN!" Black shouted form the mask.

"Aww…" The smile on White's face slowly fades. "Okay, fine." He lets go of me and when he did I immediately put a space between us. "I don't' want you to ignore us…I'm sorry about that." White said his head hung down.

"…" I stared at White for a few seconds before letting a sigh. "(Maybe I should trick them a little for trying to make out with me out here in the public…..yeah maybe a little)…You know I already decided which territory I wanted to stay at."

"What? Really?", White raised his head up. "Is it Gowland's territory?"

"That's stupid!" Black said, pouting even if no one sees.

"No, it was you and Black's territory but now I'm having a second thought." I looked away from White and looked at the Clock Tower.

There was a disbelief written all over White's face as his mouth slightly fell. "You…picked….my territory…"

"Why didn't you tell us before?!" Black shouted.

"Yeah but now I don' know anymore…"

"No! You should stick to picking my territory!" White exclaimed and his expression changed into a worried one.

"Yeah, what clown said!" Black added in.

"We don't want you to pick the other territories. You've been with me and Black for a few weeks now…"

"….then don't do this again." I said. For some reason I find White's worried face cute.

"You mean out here in the public right?" White asked.

"….let's go." I turned away from White and started walking away.

"We'll take that as a yes!" White said and he smiled cheerfully.

"D-Don't take it as a wrong idea!" I looked back at White who suddenly was standing close to me. "!"

"We won't." Both Black and White said in unison.

"May I hold your hand?" White asked looking at me with cute eye.

"No, we're close to the Clock Tower anyway and you might do something again."

"Okay, fine. By the way your face is still bright red." White poked the tip of my nose as he smiled cutely at me.

…

I stared at the stairs of the Clock Tower in front of me. "Should we call out to the role holder?" I said.

"Heh. That's stupid; the hermit won't be able to hear you." Black said. "Just walk in."

"So the role holder is a hermit?"

"Yes, he's a freakin hermit." Black replied and he laughed.

"Black is right." White looked at me, "We can just walk inside." He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me as we made our way up to the Clock Tower.

As we made our way up I was starting to take interest in this place. "This place is kind of cool. It's quiet and somewhat peaceful." I said as I looked around my surrounding.

"Yeah it's too quiet and boring." Black said.

"Come on Black, don't be like that." White said.

"Shut up!"

**...**

We stopped in front of a door and White knocked and I heard a voice coming from the inside, and it was somewhat grumpy.

"I'm busy right now." It was a man's voice, yep he sounds very annoyed. Just then the door opened and a man with long beautiful blueberry, purple color hair, blue eyes appeared.

"Why, hello there, Clock Maker." White kindly said, smiling he tilts his head to the side.

"…Joker." The man said, narrowing his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'm sure your friend, Ace has told you about the new foreigner."

"Yes." The man replied.

"…" I peek my head out to the side of White since I was standing behind him. "Ah, hello. My name is Lucian." I kindly smiled.

"…" The long haired man maneuvers his eyes towards me. "I apologies for whatever Ace did to you. I'm Julius Monrey the Clock Maker." Oh, he doesn't sound annoyed anymore.

"Wait, Ace told you what he did to me?!" I exclaimed. "(He better not tell anyone else!)."

"No, now please come inside." Julius walked back to his chair as me and Joker entered the room.

I looked around and saw many clocks on Julius table and some on the shelves. Just then I remembered what Ace told me that night. "(I'm the only one with a heart…what does he mean by that?)." I looked back at Julius who was fixing one of the clocks on his table.

"We're not going to take much of your time Clock Maker; we're only here to look around the place." White said smiling, his eye half lidded as he stared at Julius.

"Then do whatever you want, I'm really busy right now." Julius said not taking his eyes off the clock he was holding in his hand.

White turned his head to me and smiled. "Well let's get going my dear."

"Um before we leave I want to ask Julius something first." I said as I turned my head to Julius.

"Go ahead." White said.

"What is it that you want to ask me?" Julius said still not taking his eyes away from the clock.

"Ace told me that I'm the only one with a heart when I met him, what does he mean by that?"

"!" Julius almost dropped the clock he was holding after of what I just said, he looked surprised.

"…" I looked at White who was standing beside and he was just smiling.

Julius slowly raises his head up, "Ace told you what?" His tone was very serious and this did not go unnoticed by me and White.

"Ace told me-"I was about to repeat my words but White suddenly cut me off.

"He knows what you said, Lucian, you don't have to repeat it. " White said looking at me. "I'll explain it to you instead."

"…" Julius glared at White.

"I know that you don't wish to say it so I'll say it." White said staring back at Julius. "Lucian, come here for a second." He reaches his right hand out to me, gesturing me to take his hand and I reluctantly took his hand.

"Ah!" The moment I took White's hand he pulled me and embraced me. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Listen to my heart, Lucian." White kindly said as he looks at me straight in the eye.

"…" I lowered my eyes down and did what White told me and when I did my eyes slowly widens. I was hearing something very different; it's not the sound of a heart beating, no it was completely different...it sounds like a clock ticking, like the clocks ticking around this room. No…it is a clock.

"…" I looked back up at White who was softly smiling. "Your…h-heart…" I was shocked that I didn't even know what to say anymore.

"Don't freak out now that you've heard White's heart." It was Black who spoke from the mask. He didn't sound angry or anything.

"I'm not…freaking out…" I clutched White's jacket with my left hand.

"…if you're not then that's good." White said and he kisses me on the forehead.

"Ah…" I looked up at White again.

"…" Julius was staring at White and Lucian. "(I'm still here you know, please do that kissing outside my office instead)." He thought.

"Anyway, Julius here is a mortician. Those clocks on his desk are the hearts of the people here in Wonderland. He fixes those clocks and a new person will replace the previous person that died. New life, new look and everything, anything that the person did in the past will not be remembered by the new owner of the clock."

"…" I could only stare at the clocks in front of me as I listened to White. I feel saddened by the truth but was soon replaced by fear. I looked back at White. "Wait w-what about you and Black? Are you two going to be replaced by some other people too?" I felt pain inside my chest just thinking about it. They both have clocks as their heart too so they'll be replaced as well. Why am I suddenly feeling scared? I don't want this.

White smiled and lightly tapped his forehead into mine; cupping both my cheeks with his hands he opened his mouth. "Don't worry Lucian, Black and I won't be replaced. I promise you that."

"…" I feel like I'm about to cry, just hearing White say those words reliefs me. "Mn…" I nodded my head and tears started rolling down my face.

"Aha." White laughed and wiped my tears with his thumbs. "Silly why are you crying now? Even when you cry I find it very cute."

"I'm just happy…" I don't care anymore if I'm crying right now in front of White and Julius. I'm just really glad that White and Black won't be replaced by some other people. The feeling I have for Black and White is getting stronger.

"(Are they forgetting already that I'm sitting right here? Am I just air to these two?)." Julius thought before looking away. "(That young woman…she wasn't surprised or even scared to hear that I'm a mortician…she's a strong one)."

"Come on; let's go to the other territories so we can go home." White said still holding me with his arms.

"…okay." I nodded once more before turning my head back to Julius. "Thank you for taking your time and talking to me and White, Julius. And you being a mortician isn't a bad thing. I think you're an amazing role holder, you're the only one that can bring life back in this world."

"…" Julius started to blush a little and he looked away from me. "I'm not the only one who can…but thank you."

"We'll see you around then." I said.

"Yeah." Julius said without looking back at me.

White took my left hand and we walked out of the room.

"So you already picked the role holder that you would love…" Julius quietly said as he picked up one of the clock on the table. "I hope Joker would do the same for you, Lucian." He picked up his glasses and started on working on the clock.

White and I got to the bottom of the Clock Tower and when I rose my head up I saw Black standing outside, his arms crossed over his chest looking back at White and me.

"Hey." Black said in a casual tone. "I can't believe you cried." He smiled mockingly.

"…Black!" I ran to Black as fast as I can, wanting to hold him, I want to feel his warmth. I wrapped my arms around Black and buried my face on his chest.

"Ah…" Black blinked a few times, the smile on his disappeared and he looked at White who smiled at him as he made his way to the two. "…"

"What are you doing here?" I asked and I began to cry again. I just can't stop my tears from coming out.

Black looked back at Lucian as his eye soften. "Stupid, I can't just stay in the prison working after hearing you cry." Black started stroking my hair as he pulled me closer to him with his other hand. "Come on stop crying."

"That's kind of hard for me to do right now…"

"Yeah, I know…" Black then softly cupped my chin with his right hand, making me look at him straight in the eye. "But seeing you cry in front of me…makes me sad. If you're crying because you're happy then it's fine but if you're crying because you're sad it really makes me sad."

"I'm crying because I'm happy." I said. I can't take my eyes away from Black, his eye isn't showing fear or anger, it was showing kindness and warmth.

"Then cry as much as you want." Black smiled and he leaned forward. "We're here for you." He said and then he licks the tears under my left eye.

"Ah." I blinked a little surprised by Black's action just now.

"And we promise you that." White said, standing on my right side.

"…thank you." I smiled and hugged Black again.

"Yeah, yeah just continue your crying." Black said as he wrapped both his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Hm-hm-hm." White chuckled. "You're just embarrassed, Black."

"Don't ruin the mood, White." Black said.

"I'm not."

"So does this mean that you care for me and White?" Black asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head. "I do care about you two very much."

"Glad to hear that." Black smiled and he kissed my head. "Then from now on I'm gonna-"

"Show you just how much I care for you as well, Lucian." White finished the sentence that Black started before kissing me on the cheek. I could feel my face heating up and my heart rising by the seconds. This warmth and affection that Black and White are giving me I love it…the last time I felt this kindness was a long time ago when father and mother were still alive. I miss this so much and for some reason I feel like I've received this warmth and affection before not from my parents but from someone else, more like from more than one person. If I ever remember who they are I want to thank them from the bottom of my heart.

**…**


	15. The Hatter Family and Baby Black Part 1

**The Hatter Family and Baby Black Part 1**

**…**

***Tea Party at Hatter's Mansion***

Ace: *Looks at the reader* "Heeey, reader! Did you miss me? Well I miss you too! *smile* "Ahahaha! Anyway, Master isn't here right now so I'll be taking over this side note!"

Blood: *Staring at Ace from the distance* "…Is there a reason why you're here at my Tea Party, Ace? And why are you doing this foolish side note at my place anyway?"

"Ace: *Turns to Blood* "Master, locked her room so I can't enter her place. She said that I'll do something really stupid if I were to be alone in her room."

Blood: *Cross arms* "I'm not surprise at all to hear that coming from you." *rolls eyes* "Hurry up with your side note so I can enjoy my tea."

Ace: *Looks back at the readers* "Well, anyway, I'm sure you all have seen the title of this chapter." *Points index finger towards the top page* "Baby Black will be the result of Blood inviting Black, White and Lucian at his tea party! I can't give any more info soooo enjoy reading!" *Smiles*

Blood: "What? I have not even appeared at the story line yet and you're telling me that Joker is going to turn into a baby because of me?" *Frowns*

"Ace: "Uhh…not exactly."

"Elliot: *Comes running towards Ace* "Hey! How the heck did you get here?!" *Looks at Ace* "You got lost again?!"

Ace: "Drinking tea!"

Blood: *Sigh* "You got lost again didn't you, Ace?"

Ace: "Whaaat? No! I'm on an adventure. I just stopped by to take a break; I was on my way to the Heart Castle."

Blood: "….Elliot, lead the Knight of Heart to the Heart Castle."

Elliot: "Got it." *Grabs Ace by the collar* "Let's go. You've been causing me a lot of problem every time to come here."

Ace: *Being dragged away* "HAHAHA! While I'm being taken away by Mr. Bunny here, Master wants to know from you readers if you guys want to see a baby White in the future too! Leave a comment or a review by the end of this chapter if you want a baby White in the future in this story! Ahahaha! Good bye for now everyone!" *Waves good bye to the readers*

Elliot: "I'm not a bunny!"

**…**

**3rd POV**

Black, White, and Lucian were still outside of the Clock Tower for quite a while. The two red head role holder stood there in their spot, silent as they tried to think of something to break the silent atmosphere around them. Black, embracing Lucian in his arms could only look at her who had her eyes closed as she hugged him, her face resting comfortably on his warm, muscular chest.

"…" Black blinks and looks at White. "(This is fucking awkward. What do we do?)"

White lifts his head up, taking his gaze away from Lucian, "(I can't think of anything right now. I'm too mesmerized by Lucian's face)." White said moving his eye back to Lucian before smiling. "(So cute~!)."

"…" Black's eye twitches, he was not amused of what White said in his mind. "(We can't just stay in this freakin spot all day! We still have to go to the other two territories!)."

"(Then break this silent atmosphere around us)." White said in his mind without looking back at Black. "(Really I don't mind standing here all day as long as I get to hug Lucian.)"

"(Ugh, fine!)" Black looks back down at Lucian and opens his mouth. "Hey, are you done crying? Cause we still have to go to the fuckin other territories." He cupped Lucia's face, pulling her closer to his face.

Lucian slowly opens her eyes, and lifts her face up to Black, revealing her slightly red eyes due to her crying moments ago. "*sniff* Sorry, I got too comfortable while hugging you. Your body is warm, Black, I like it." She smiled softly, like an innocent child before resting her face on Black's chest again.

"…" Black's face slowly turns to a shaded pink, red. "Don't compliment about my body right now." He said faster than his normal way of talking. "(Don't try to turn me on!)."

"(I'm getting turn on right now)." White said in his mind and he grinned.

"!" Black shot a glare look to White.

"Hehe." White chuckled and spoke. "You can hug me all you want when we get back home, princess."

"…" Lucian looks to her side towards White who was kindly smiling at her. "W-why are you suddenly calling me a princess?" She said shyly and she started to blush a little.

"Huh?" Black pulled Lucian's face back towards his. "You're blushing?!" He exclaimed. "Don't fucking blush! (It's too fucking cute! Arghh!)."

"…" Lucian blushes even more after hearing Black's words. She quickly looks down. "Well it's the first time anyway called me a princess, okay! It's weird and awkward for me!"

"Ahaha." White laughed and he reached his hands out towards Lucian. "There's nothing to feel weird about being called a princess."

"Ah!" Lucian was pulled away from Black and was now being hugged by White. "H-hey!"

White rested his chin on Lucian's right shoulder as he moved his arms up to her chest, wrapping them around Lucian in a soft embrace. White then looked at Lucian and smiled. "From now on I'm gonna call you my princess."

"I'm still gonna continue calling you an idiot." Black said and he grinned.

"I prefer being called by my name!"

"Then I'll call you both my Lucian and my princess." White happily said and gave Lucian a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hm-hm-hm~!"

"F-fine but don't call me princess every time!" Lucian said looking away from White. "(My heart!)."

"If that's what you want." White said and licks Lucian's cheek like a cat. "You're tears are really sweet~". White purrs then leans his face down towards Lucian's neck and kisses her before licking up and down his tongue on her soft, smooth flesh.

"Ahh! White, don't freaking lick me!" Lucian shouted, her face flustered but she never pushed White away. "S-stop!"

"Okay, let's go." Black said staring at Lucian. "We're wasting time standing here."

"Oh, right." White said and he pulled away from Lucian, well a little. "We're going to the Hatter's Mansion next." He said and he pulled Lucian back into another hug.

"Oof!" Lucian blinked, a little surprised. She turned her head to the side and her brows crease. "Why are you hugging me again?! Come on, White, please let go of me we have to go now."

"Aww~ my dear, we have plenty of time." White smiled as he tilts his head to the side.

"(Ugh, fine I give up.)" Lucian sigh then looks at Black. "By the way what does the role holder look like?" She asked, curious of wanting to know the Mad Hatter.

"I don't like describing that bastard and his minions so we're gonna go to his place and quickly leave." Black annoyingly said as he frowns. "Then after that it's the Heart Castle."

"The Hatter's name is Blood Dupre, he's a mafia boss and his subordinates are the Bloody Twins, Dee and Dum and the March Hare, Elliot March." White said in a cold, dangerous tone which did not go unnoticed by Lucian. He then pulls away from Lucian. "The one you need to be careful the most of is their boss."

Lucian's fast beating heart has died down when she saw the smile on White's face disappeared and was replaced by hatred. "I'll try to remember that when we meet them." Lucian said with a worried look on her face. She was not worried about her herself she was worried about Black and White. She knew immediately that these two red head role holders hate the Hatter's Family's guts just by looking at their expressions on their faces. "(I better be careful…I hope these two doesn't do anything stupid to the point of getting themselves injured)."

"Hm?" White blinked when he noticed the worried look written all over Lucian's face. "Are you worried?" He asked in a soft tone and his eye returning to its calm look.

"Yeah." Lucian nodded her head.

White smiled. "Well don't be because Black and I will protect you while we're at the Hatter's Mansion. We won't let them harm you, we promise, okay."

"(I'm not worried about myself, idiot. I'm worried about you two)." Lucian thought before turning her head to Black who was standing in front of her, still staring straight at her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna fucking kill them if they hurt you so stop being a worrywart." Black said and his side lips curled up into a smile. "Trust me."

"Just please don't kill them. I don't want to see blood gushing out of anyone's body." Lucian said.

"Yeah, yeah." Black nonchalantly said and he grabbed Lucian by her left hand while White grabbed her right hand. "Come on." He turned around and started walking away with Lucian.

"Hm." White cheerfully smiled at Lucian as they walked away from the Clock Tower.

"…" Lucian looks at Black and White and she slightly tightens her hold on the both of them.

**…**

**Lucian's POV**

"…" I stared a little dumbfounded at the two young twin boys standing beside the Mansion's gate holding axes bigger than their size ready to attack Black, White and me. "Um…those are the Bloody Twins?" I said quietly. Oh my…

"Look, brother, Joker is in Boss' territory." Dee said raising his axe up. "You don't have any business here so we're gonna fight you."

"Yeah, we should fight them." Dum said smiling happily.

"Good idea brother."

"Fucking little shit heads." Black annoyingly said and his whip appeared in his hand. "You wanna fuckin fight me? Then turn into your adult for first, shitty brats."

"Tch." White said as he stared dangerously at the twins. "Don't be fooled by their appearance, they'll kill anyone that dares to step inside the mansion if they don't have a business with their boss."

"They're just little kids." I said and Black sniggered.

"Didn't clown just tell you not to be fooled by their looks?" Black said as his eye narrow dangerously, never removing his eye away from the twins. "

"My dear, go hide behind the trees over there." White said and he pulled me back behind him.

"Ah, o-okay." I looked back at Black and White before walking towards the trees.

"Hm." Dee slowly moves his eyes towards me before smiling. "Hey, brother look it's a foreigner." He said pointing his finger at me and I stopped to look back at the twins.

"Yeah, she looks pretty." Dum smiled, lowering down his axe a little. "But-"He smirked, and narrowed his eyes.

"!" My eyes slightly grew as I watch the twin transform into young adults. "What the?"

"We're ordered to kill anyone that dares to come here." Dum said. Now his axe changed into a gun.

"So we're gonna kill you first pretty lady." Dee suddenly dashes towards me and I'm standing a few distant away from Black and White, I don't think they'll have time to run over to me. "Even if you're a foreigner." He lifts his axe up and swings it sideway. He's really gonna kill me!

"Ah!" Black quickly looked back and he was about to ran when Dum dashes towards him.

"Don't take your eye off of me Mr. Joker!" Dum swings his axe.

"!" Black looks back at Dum and his whip suddenly turns into a gun and he was able to stop Dum's attack, enough time for Black to jump back. "Fuck!"

"!" My eyes widen as the axe neared it way at me. I don't have any choice! My body instinctively moved, making me do a split on the ground before the axe could hit me and sliced me into two.

"!" White blinked surprised that Lucian managed to dodge the attack of Dee.

"Whoa! Pretty lady can do a split!" Dee excitedly said and he smiled, there was a sudden excitement in his eyes.

I shot a glare at the blue eye young man. "You little brat! You can't just start attacking people! Where's your manners?!" I angrily shouted.

"Pretty lady, you're fun! Play with me!" Dee broadly smiled as he lifts his axe up.

"Tch!" I bit my lower lip and kicked him on his right knee as hard as I can.

*THUD*

"Ah!" Dee fell on the ground, dropping his axe as well.

I quickly stood up; trying to get away from the brat I was suddenly lifted up like a princess by White. "White!"

"That was amazing, my dear" White said, smiling as he ran behind a tree. "Now just stay here and don't move." He placed me back down on my feet and then he suddenly kisses me on the cheek.

"!" My eyes grew and my face began to burn.

"Freaking clown!" Black shouted angrily as he dodges every attack of Dum. "It's not the fucking shit time to kiss her! Get your ass over here!"

"It's a reward for her for being able to defend herself from Dee." White said cheerfully looking at Black. "I'll give you another reward, princess." White looked back at me and he leaned forward.

"DO that fucking reward later!" Black shouted. "*BAM, BAM, BAM* He repeatedly shot Dum with his gun. "Tch! Stop moving so I can kill you brat!"

"Ah." Dum easily deflects the bullets by using his axe as a shield.

"White, just go!" I pushed White out in the open before he could kiss me again. "Don't get yourself hurt or you too Black!" I looked back at Black.

Dee stood up and picked his axe from the ground and looks at White and my direction. "Pretty lady, I like you! I'm not gonna kill you! So play with me and my brother!"

"…" White maneuvers his sharp single red wine eye towards Dee. "Sorry but this one is already taken." He said in a cold tone and his whip appeared in his hand. "Find your own toy to play with your twin."

"Hn." Dee smirked. "That's too bad."

**…**

I could only watch the four men fight. I'm pretty useless right now. I want to help Black and White but White told me not to move on this spot and even if I did I'll probably just get in their way. But looking at how Black and White fighting easily against the Bloody Twins I guess they don't need help.

"Heh." Black smirked as he dodges Dum's attack.

"…" Dum narrows his eyes and swings his axe towards Black again. Black's smirked just grew bigger and he did a back flip.

*BAM* Black shot Dum again who only deflected the shot with his axe. "Gotcha, you little shit brat!" Black threw his gun away the moment Dum got close to him. He then reaches his left hand out towards Dum grabbing his axe. "You're not good enough to fight me!" Black pulled his right hand back and swings his hand straight towards Dum's face.

*PUNCH* "Ah!" Dum fell on the ground, his nose bleeding.

"Ah! Brother!" Dee shouted looking back at Dum laying on the ground.

"…" I saw White lowering his whip down on his side after Dee looked away from him.

"…" Black's eye was sharp and deadly as he stared down at Dum on the ground. He tightly gripped Dum's axe that he was holding his hand.

"Ugh…" Dum slowly sat up on the ground, his right hand covering his bleeding nose.

*Swooosh* "!" Dum immediately froze when the tip of his axe was suddenly right in front of his face, on the middle of his forehead. "…"

"!" My gasped when I saw Black swinging that axe towards Dum. "…" Black stopped before he could hit Dum. I fell down on my knees; I was shocked just seeing that. "(Oh my god…thank god Black didn't kill him)."

"Try to move and your head will come flying off, brat." Black coldly said his and his eye narrowed.

"…" Dum closed his mouth under his hand as he stared at the tip of his axe.

White sighed and his whip disappeared from his hand, he then turned his head back at me. "…" He didn't say a single word as he made his way to me. He knelt down on one knee and opened his mouth, "You okay, my dear?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." I nodded my head. "I'm okay." I took White's hand and he pulled me up as he stood up.

Then we heard footsteps getting closer.

"I left to attend a meeting and this is what I see after returning home." The raven hair man stopped and smiled when he saw Black.

"…tch." Black pulled the axe away from Dum before turning his body to the left side. "(Great, they're here)."

"Brother!" Dee immediately ran over to Dum. "Brother, are you okay?!" He worriedly asked.

"Ah…" Dum nodded his head.

"…" I turned my head to the left and saw two men looking at Black. One of them looks intimidating, his emerald eyes were cold as ice and he was smiling really creepy.

"Dum, what the hell happened to you?!" The orange hair man exclaimed and he quickly pulled his gun out.

"Elliot, lower your gun down." The raven hair man nonchalantly said.

"But Blood he-"

"Are you not going to follow my order?" Blood said as he looked coldly at Elliot, the smile on his face gone.

"I…sorry..." Elliot looked away and lowered his gun down on his side.

"Now then…" Blood looks back at Black. "Is there a reason why you're here in my territory, Joker?"

"Why does everyone ask me that damn question every time?" Black frowns and he threw the axe down on the ground. "We're only here to show that idiot this place." He pointed his finger at me and Blood slowly turned his head to look at me.

"!" I flinched when our eyes met. Blood's cold half lidded emerald eyes…those eyes of his….and that smile on his face…he's dangerous like Black and White. I can feel it. Blood really does fit the role of a mafia boss.

"….a foreigner huh…" Blood said unfazed, he didn't move his eyes away from me. I feel like he's looking straight inside me. "(And it seems like she already tamed both the Jokers…interesting)….Dee, Dum did you both attacked them without hearing their reason of coming here?" He said without looking at the twins.

"Uhh…" Dee voice faltered as he tried to think of something to say to his boss.

Blood sighed, "I'll be deducting your paycheck this month."

"Aww." Both Dee and Dum pouted.

"Elliot, bring Dum inside and call for a doctor." Blood said and he turned his head back to Black.

"Got it." Elliot said and he turned his head towards the twin. "Let's go you brats."

"Don't call us brats you chicken rabbit!" Dee shouted at Elliot.

"Yeah, stupid rabbit!" Dum added in, sticking his tongue out.

"Why you!"

"Let's go brother." Dee said as he grabbed Dum's arm and placed it over his shoulder.

Dee helped his brother to stand up and the three role holder made their way inside the mansion leaving us with their intimidating boss.

"As an apology for Dee and Dum attacking you all, I would like to invite you three to my tea party this afternoon."

"No thanks, we we're just about to leave." Black said and he turned his head to me. "Lucian, let's go."

"Ah." I walked over to Black with White walking behind me.

"Hmm…I can get the doctor to tend that wound of yours on your right shoulder." Blood said.

"What?" Black looked down and saw his right shoulder bleeding, he then frowned. "Damn, I didn't even notice this."

"What? How did you get this wound?" I quickly grabbed Black's hand to look at his wound. I was so sure that Black had dodged all of Dum's attack on him. "…"

"That brat…he managed to fucking shoot me…"

"Well that explain the pain I'm feeling on my shoulder for quite a while now." White said.

"...I know you don't want to stay here any longer but we need to tend this wound, Black." I raised my head up to Black, and clutched his hand with mine.

"…fuck." Black sighed and he looked away from me. "Fine, we'll stay a little longer. Don't look at me with that face. I'm not gonna die."

"I know."

"…then follow me inside." Blood said and he started to walk towards the mansion. "…"

Black and White looked at each other before grabbing my hands; they pulled me along with them as we followed Blood to the mansion. There's a little part of me right now that thinks this is a bad idea. Well I just hope nothing bad would happen while we're here.

**…**

Author: "Hey, readers! I hoped that you enjoyed reading this chapter. Oh and when Ace told you that there's gonna be a baby Black in the beginning, it's true but Black won't actually turn into a baby, just letting you all know now. Oh and please let me know if you readers want a baby White in this story in the review."

**…**

"Oh and one more thing in the later chapter of this story of mine there will be a baby Lucian, baby Black and baby White and yes they will turn into a baby." :D


	16. The Hatter Family and Baby Black Part 2

**The Hatter Family and Baby Black Part 2**

**…**

As we made our way inside the mansion I never took my eyes away from Blood who was walking ahead from the three of us. Blood hasn't said a single word ever since we entered the mansion nor did Black or White. Silent engulfed us and the tense atmosphere growing by the seconds. Walking in this endless hallway is making me very agitated and I hate it. "…."

"…" Black has been staring at Lucian the moment they entered the mansion and he was little pissed that Lucian never took her eyes away from Blood. Who wouldn't be pissed? "(What the hell…? Stop looking at the shitty bastard and look at me instead!)." Black frustratedly sighed before looking away from Lucian. "(Damn it…)."

"(Don't be mad, Black)." White said, looking from the corner of his eyes towards Black."(Lucian is just looking at him, nothing more)."

"(It's annoying!)." Black said and he frowned. Feeling pissed, he yanks his left hand from Lucian's hand and she didn't bother to look at him.

"(The pain must be getting to him)." I thought without looking back at Black who suddenly yanked his away from mine. "…." I decided not to take back Black's hand; hm….he must've had a reason for yanking his hand from me. I'll just ask him later.

We finally stopped in front of a door and Blood was the first one to break the silent. Turning his body around he looks at Black. "You can wait in this room until the doctor comes." Blood said and he then slowly moves his emerald eyes towards me. "And for the lovely young lady, you may use the other guest room." He said pointing his index finger on one of the door that was two doors away from where is Black is staying. "And for the other Joker, you can use the one guest room next to the foreigner." Blood said without looking at White. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to prepare for the tea party, the maids will come and get you three when the party starts." He elegantly bowed his head and when he straighten up there was a small smile on his face as he directly gaze at me. Really…that smile of his…it's fake and it's somewhat annoying. "I'd love to know more about you, young lady. I hope that you'll come to my tea party." Blood took my right hand, lifted my hand up and softly kisses my hand in front of Black and White. "I'll see you later." He turned his back on us and made his way down the hallway.

"…" I looked to my right side to see a very, very pissed Black tightly clutching his bleeding shoulder as he breath heavily.

"My dear, give me your right hand." White calmly said as he took my right hand.

"Huh?" I looked at White and he began to wipe my hand with his sleeve. "…" White is pissed too…I can tell.

"There, now his disgusting kiss isn't on your hand anymore, my dear." White smiled. "(That fool, how dare he kiss my Lucian's hand in front of me)."

*Creak* I turned my head back the moment I heard the sound of a door opening and saw Black already standing by the doorway towards the guest room.

"C'mere, idiot." Black said as he glared at me. "You're gonna help me with my wound until the damn doctor gets here."

"Okay." I nodded my head a little and made my way to Black. "Ah!" Black suddenly yanks me towards him with his blood cover left hand the moment I stood in front of him.

"Don't say anything until we get inside the room." Black said, looking straight at me in the eye.

"Well then I'll be taking a rest in the guest room." White said. "My dear, take care of Black." White then starts to walk away from Black and I towards the guest room to our right side.

"I-I will."

"Hmph." Black pulled me inside the room. *SLAM* I jumped when he forcefully shut the door.

"You don't have to shut the door like that." I nervously said.

"Sit on the bed." Black said in a command tone.

"What?"

"Just fucking sit on the fucking bed, idiot!" Black angrily shouted as he pointed his index finger towards the bed. "Don't make me repeat myself, Lucian!"

"…" I closed my mouth and hurriedly went to the bed. I'm a little scared right now. Black saying my name means he's really serious. I averted my eyes from Black as he stomped his way towards me before opening my mouth. "You don't have to be mad." I know saying this will only make Black even angrier.

"I have the right to be mad, Lucian!" Black plopped himself down on the bed next to me and threw his hat on the table lamp next to the bed.

"What are you mad about then?"

"Are you stupid?!" Black shouted and he glared at me again. "You don't know the reason why I'm mad?!"

"W-well I know that the wound on your shoulder must be killing you-"

"Yes, a little but what I'm madder about is that, that son of a bitch raven hair with his fucking annoying as hell face kissed you on your hand and you kept looking at him, you didn't even looked at me or clown when we entered this place!"

I turn my head towards Black, "…I…I'm sorry, Black." I quietly said. Wow, he's jealous. I'm not gonna lie, I'm somewhat happy knowing that Black is jealous. "But I was only looking at Blood because I felt that he might do something dangerous….I don't trust him…."

"…" Black stared at me directly in the eyes for a few seconds that fell like eternity for me before deeply sighing. He looks down towards my hand and softly lifts my hand up to his face. "You have the right to not trust that bastard." Black said and he looks back at me. "Don't look at any other men beside me and White starting now got it?"

"Um…that's kind of impossible to do, Black." I looked away from Black. I know what he means but that's really hard. "I mean how am I supposed to talk to people while not look at them in the face? That's pretty rude of me to do." I started to pull my hand away from Black but he tightens his grip on my hand the moment he felt my hand moving away from his.

"Don't take your hand away from mine. I'm trying to hold your hand here!"

"Sorry…"

"I know what you're trying to say. What I meant is that don't stare at any men with that face of yours that you're showing to me right now."

"I don't even know what face I'm showing to you right now…" I mumbled. I felt my cheeks getting hotter.

"You're blushing." Black said without any hesitation. "You're face and the way you talk to me right now while being shy can get anyone to get turn on in a matter of a few seconds." Black suddenly then starts licking my hand where Blood has kissed me.

"Woah!" I jumped back, surprised and my heart started to beat fast. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"What else? I'm cleaning your hand where that bastard kissed you." Black pulls me closer to him, making me sit on his laps. He then wraps his right arm around my waist and I turn my head to my left side to face Black.

"Uh…w-we should tend your wound first-"

"We'll do it later." Black said cutting me off, he then pulled the collar of my school uniform revealing my shoulder right in front of his red wine eye.

"…!" My eyes slowly grew as I watched Black leaned in to my neck. "Ah!" I jumped the moment I felt Black tongue on my neck. "B-Black…" I bit my lower my lip and I placed my right hand on his chest. Ahh…this isn't good. I need to stop Black before someone enters this room and sees the two of us. My heart is beating loudly as Black continued to lick me on the neck. "Mn…" This burning sensation on my neck is making me crazy. I want more-NO! Stop, I can't think like this! Ahh~! I can't think straight when Black is doing this to me.

"…" Black pulled away a little from Lucian and he looked at her, seeing her bright red face made him smiled.

"Ah!" I was suddenly pushed back down on the bed, I opened my eyes. "!" I saw Black removing his warden uniform and throw it on the floor before hovering over me. Oh my god! His right leg was in between mine, he's not gonna let me escape at all.

"I'm gonna have to punish you." Black said as he loosens the tie around his neck, a naughty smile came on his face. Punish me?! For what?!

"Wai-mnph!" I was about to sit back up when Black stopped me when and forcefully shoved his lips onto mine. "…!" Oh my freaking god! "Mnn!" Black grabbed both my hands and pinned them both down on top of me with just his left hand. He's amazingly strong! "!" Black has easily slid his tongue inside my mouth. "Nn!" I closed my eyes as Black's tongue over powers mine. I need to breath! I started to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen I'm getting inside my lungs.

It felt like forever before Black pulled away from me. He slowly pulled away and a string of our saliva was the only thing that connected our tongue, our face inches apart, and his hot breath hitting my skin. When the saliva slowly pulled apart Black licked the side of his mouth. "Hm." He smiled deviously at me.

I pant heavily as I gaze into Black's red wine eye. "*Pant, pant, pant*" My heart was beating fast like crazy. Ah! I'm gonna faint! That was my punishment? Roughly kissing me like that? My heart is definitely gonna explode if Black kisses me like that again.

"Don't think your punishment is over." Black said in a husky tone as he removes his grip on my hands. "I'm just getting started."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm gonna keep kissing you until you kiss me back." Black closes the small gap between the two of us and this time his kiss was different.

"…!" I was about to shove him off of me but I stopped when he softly kisses me on the lips. We stared at each other for only a few seconds when Black smiled and started playfully kissing my lips. He placed his right hand on my cheek started to kiss my lower lip, giving me butterfly kisses and he then started licking my lips. Black didn't forcefully slide his tongue into my mouth instead he decided to wait for me to open my mouth. Noticing this I close my eyes half way and kiss Black back. I lifted my hands up towards Black and wrapped it around his neck and I pulled him closer to me. I fully closed my eyes as I opened my mouth for Black to slip his tongue inside.

"…" Black smiled and slides his tongue inside my mouth. He dominated my tongue and I didn't fought back to dominate him.

"Mn…" Ahh~ my mind is going blank. I felt Black's other hand sliding under my skirt and he started caressing my thigh. He stopped kissing me on the lips and started kissing me on my jaw down to my neck. "Ahh~!" I let out a quite moan when I felt Black sucking my neck on the side. I bit my lower lip to prevent me from moaning again.

"…there, this shows that you're mine." Black said. "I gave you a hickey." He grinned, proud of what he did.

"!" How am I supposed to hide this hickey then?!

Black passionately kisses me back on the lips and he starts unbuttoning my school uniform with his left hand but soon stop when we heard *Knock, knock, knock* the sound of the door knocking. Black opens his eye and pulls away from me. "…" He gritted his teeth before turning his body towards the front door.

"…" I sat up on the bed and watched Black walk towards the door. "!" My eyes grew when I saw his whip suddenly appearing in his hand. "Wait!" I shouted and ran to Black. "What are you doing holding your whip?!" I grabbed Black by the wrist.

"I'm gonna kill whoever is outside of that damn door!" Black angrily said. "(Ruining my chance!)."

"You can't! It might be the doctor!" I pulled Black's hand back.

"I don't care!"

"Well I do! So please put your whip away!"

"Argh! Fine!" Black frowned and the whip disappeared from his hand. "You open the door, then!" He stomped his way back to the bed.

"…" I looked back at Black before looking back to the door. I quickly fixed my school uniform before walking to the door. I turned the knob of the door and pulled it back. Standing outside was a young male brunette doctor carrying a black bag and Elliot.

"I brought the doctor." Elliot said.

"Ah, please come in." I said.

"T-thank you." The male doctor nervously said before stepping inside the room. "!" He immediately looked down when he saw Black glaring at him.

"…" Elliot looked at me before walking inside. "Your clothes…it's stained with blood." He said as he looks at me uniform.

"Ah." Oh right, I was holding Black while we were m-ma...making….ah! I don't want to say it. It's embarrassing! "Don't worry about this." I said.

"…What's your name?" Elliot asked.

"Ah, Lucian Caelum."

"Hm, I'll bring you something to wear." Elliot said.

"AH, thank you."

"Yeah…" Elliot walks out of the room and I noticed that his face was slightly red.

I turned my head back to Black and he was glaring at the young doctor who was sitting on a chair in front of him. The doctor wasn't even raising his head up as he tend Black's wound. "…" My eyes slightly widen when I just noticed that Black was half naked. Uh…since the wound is on his shoulder he had to remove his shirt. "…." I began to blush and I looked down towards the floor. I never thought how hot and sexy Black is, his lean body but still muscular is really breath taking. I don't know if he's flexing his arms but damn he's smocking hot…I bet White is the same as well, they are the same being. I looked back up only to see Black staring at me with a grin on his face. "!"

"Hehehe." The smile on Black's face grew. Why is he laughing?! He must be thinking that I'm thinking of something perverted!

I turned my body away towards the door. "…." That guy...he doesn't have to smile like that.

"(So…she gets very flustered when she see me half naked….oh this gonna be fun~)." Black thought. "(I wonder how she will react when she sees me full naked. Ha! I can already see it!)."

"…. (I'm scared!)." The young doctor thought as he nervously wrapped the bandages around Black's chest. "(Why did Mr. Joker suddenly laughed?! I'm so scared!)."

**…**

****Author: "Ahahaha...I have nothing to say. I'll see you in the next chapter readers.


	17. The Hatter Family and Baby Black Part 3

**The Hatter Family and Baby Black Part 3**

**…**

That young doctor…for some reason I feel sorry for him. I can tell that he wants to get out of this room as soon as possible, with Black glaring at him like he's about to kill the doctor any seconds now who wouldn't want to leave this room. I can't just stand here and watch the poor doctor get intimidated by Black; I need to help to him.

"Black, stop glaring at the doctor." I said looking straight at Black in the eye.

"I'm not glaring at him." Black dangerously narrows his red wine eye at the doctor. "I'm not glaring right, doc?"

"…" The young brunette doctor bit his lips as he lower his head down even more. "(Ahhh! Why me?!)." He shook his head to come to agree with Black.

"Yes you are, now stop glaring." I folded my arms. "Doctor I apologize for Black scaring you." I walked up to the doctor. "You can leave; I'll take care of the rest, doctor. I won't let Black hurt you while you walk out of this room." I kindly smiled at the young doctor reassuring him that he will be fine and that he won't die.

"Ah, t-thank you!", The young doctor immediately bows his head down before grabbing his black bag. He stands up from his chair and hands me a few cotton bandages. "In case Mr. Joker's wounds opens up again please replace the bandages on Mr. Joker with these."

"I will thank you." I smiled at the doctor.

"Then I will be going now." The young brunette doctor bowed his again before walking out of the room in a fast pace.

I watched the doctor step out of the room and when the door closes a dagger was suddenly thrown all the way across the room.

*Swoosh*

*Thuck*

"!" I looked at the dagger that was stuck on the wooden door, my mouth hanging. I looked back to see Black frowning and glaring at the door. "Black!" I shouted angrily, "Why would you throw a dagger?!"

"What?!" Black shot his head up towards me, frowning. "I didn't kill the damn doctor so you don't have to be mad!"

"Darn it Black!" I sighed and placed the cotton bandages down on the bed. "This isn't your territory to destroy. Have some respect when you're at a different territory."

Black stared at me dumbfounded. "…you're fucking kidding me right? You care about those shits?"

"There's nothing wrong with having respects!"

"Do I look like a person who respects the things around him?!" Black shouted. "No, shit I'm Black! I don't fucking do those shits, idiot!" Black pointed his index fingers on him.

"Ugh…fine." There's no point in arguing with Black right now. "Why don't you lie down and rest for now."

"I'm not tired." Black said and suddenly a few more daggers appeared in his hands. "I'm bored so I'll play with these for now." He mischievously smiled at me before throwing one of the daggers across the room.

*Swoosh*

*Thuck*

"Heh." Black grinned as he twirled the daggers between his fingers. "Man, I wish the target was a faceless instead of that door, like that doctor."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes. "How could you say that?" I wasn't impressed by Black's words at all.

"Because I can", Black threw another dagger towards the door.

*Swoosh*

*Thuck*

"They're faceless people; they're no use in Wonderland." Black looks at me, unfazed. "Well to me at least, faceless are just a bunch of cards they die and they get replace, an endless cycle of replacing others' lives."

"…" Black says it so casually…it doesn't even concern him one bit. It's kind of sad.

*Swoosh*

*Thuck, thuck, thuck, thuck*

"…can you please stop throwing those daggers that are in your hands at the door?" I said as I look at the poor door. I wonder how Elliot would react to this once he sees what Black did to the door.

"Yeah, I will after this last one." Black stands up and pulls his right hand back with the last dagger. "I'm taking my anger out on the door so be happy that I didn't take my anger out on the doctor. If I did I would've shot him the moment he stepped inside this room." Black threw that dagger.

"…" I waited for the dagger to hit the door. I'm going to have to remove those daggers from that door later.

*Open*

The door was suddenly opened and Elliot with a smile on his face appeared. "Hey, I got you-holy shit!" He immediately ducked down, enough time for him to dodge the dagger that was coming straight at his face.

*Swoosh*

The dagger passes over Elliot's head; well actually it passes in between his rabbit ears and hits the wall in the hallway.

*Thuck*

"Tch, it was so close too." Black folded his arms over his chest. "Why'd the hell did you open the door, damn rabbit."

"You!" Elliot straightens up and glares at Black. Oh, he was pissed, "Why the hell are you throwing a dagger?! You could've killed someone, and I'm not a freaking rabbit!"

"Says the role holder who shoots faceless people without hesitating", Black said back, grinning.

"Uh, I'm sorry Elliot. It was my fault that I didn't stop Black." I bowed my head; I'm ashamed for some reason.

"It's fine." Elliot said still glaring at Black. "Anyway, I got you a dress, Lucian." He said as he steps inside the room and there was a maid that followed behind him carrying a plate with two tea cups filled with some kind of tea that I don't know. It looks like milk tea.

"…" I looked at the maid who was kindly smiling, her pink color eyes shining beautifully in the light.

"Excuse me." The maid softly said as she made her way to the table. She places the tea cups down on the table and bows her head before leaving the room.

"(What the fuck in hell is that dress?)", Black thought and his eye slightly narrow as he stared at the light blue knee length dress. "(It doesn't match Lucian at all. Tch, its ugly I can pick a better dress than that)."

"Ah, thank you, Elliot." I walked up to Elliot and he handed me the blue dress.

"Do you want me to get one of the maids to get the bath ready for you?" Elliot said.

"Ah, no it's fine. I can do it myself." I waved my hands in front of me. "(I'm just gonna take a quick shower anyway)."

"Oh, okay." Elliot smiled and scratched the back of his head. "If you need anything call me."

"She has me." Black glares at Elliot. "She doesn't need to call you, bunny boy."

"(Calm down, Elliot…must not shoot that red hair bastard in front of you, it's Boss' order)." Elliot gritted his teeth and his fist tightens into a fist. "(Damn, my hand is itching right now from wanting to shoot him right on the face)….I was just trying to be nice." Elliot said and he turned his body around.

"What the hell?!", Elliot exclaimed the moment his eyes saw the daggers on the door, "Wh-wha…YOU!", He glared back at Black, "How could you use the door as your target?! You're gonna have to pay for the damage you did!"

"I will." Black walks towards me unconcerned of Elliot's outburst.

"Ah." Black pulled me back to him, placing his arms around my shoulders. "Hey, let go." I looked up to my right side.

"Now leave so I can rest?" Black smirked, mockingly at Elliot. "I'm really tired."

"You better pay for the door before you leave this place! I don't want to have to deal with this and Blood is gonna be mad when he sees this!" Elliot shouted and stomped his way out the room.

*Slam*

Elliot slammed the door close. Yeah, that was what I was expected from Elliot's reaction. I don't even want to know Blood's reaction to this; I hope he doesn't get mad.

"Finally gone huh?" Black said as he rested his chin on my head. "Then let's continue." He whispered and slid his right hand under my shirt.

"What the!", I jumped, startled by Black's sudden action. "S-stop!", Black softly grope my boobs with his hand. "Ah!"

"…" Black slightly narrows his eye before pulling his hand out of Lucian's shirt. "You lost the mood to continue…..oh well. Go and clean yourself up, I'll be waiting out here." He walk towards the bed and sat down.

"…" I looked back at Black who was staring at me. "Are you mad?" Great…now I feel bad but I can't let him keep doing this to me whenever he wants. I'm not use to this kind of thing.

"No." Black shakes his head. "I went too far on this. I guess I got little carried away…sorry." Black quietly said and he flops down on the bed. "Go to the bathroom." He stared up to the ceiling of the room. "(Damn it…I really went too far than what I had planned)."

"…." I looked back to the door that leads to the bathroom before looking back at Black who was now silence. I waited for him to say something but he never did, he just laid there while staring up at the ceiling. I wonder if he's disappointed that I stopped him. "Black…" I stepped forward, towards Black. "What are you thinking right now?" I crawled up to him, placing my arms on his sides to support my weight, my legs on both side of Black. "I'm sorry…I'm not use to this."

"I know." Black said, his red wine eye looking directly at mine. "Don't worry I'm not mad. Just remember this." He reaches his hands towards my face; placing both of his hands on my cheek he pulls my face down towards his and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. Black's kiss was soft and gentle on my lips. It wasn't a long kiss; he pulled away after a few seconds. "You belong to me and White."

"Mm." I lightly nod my head.

Black grinned, "Heh, you're blushing again, idiot." He softly pinched both my cheeks. "It's cute."

"Sorry, I can't help it, it's only natural for me blush when the man I like tells me that I belong to him and his counterpart."

"You like me but you don't love me huh?" Black said, smiling.

"I'll say that in the future." I pulled away from Black but before I could pull away from him he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why not say that you love me now?" Black said pulling me down even more. "I already love you." He said in a seductive tone that made my heart skip a beat.

*B-dump, B-dump, B-dump*

"!" I couldn't believe that Black just said that he loves me. Wow…it's getting hot in this room; I need to cool myself off. "Ah…I-uh…need to…" What do I even want to say right now? I'm really that Black loves me.

"Aha." Black smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Your face is so bright red. Better go cool yourself down before you faint. Now go to the bathroom will ya." He gently pushed me up.

"O-okay…" I turn my body around and made my way to the bathroom. Deng my heart is still beating like crazy, Black is right I better cool myself down; if we had stayed in that position a little longer I would've fainted by now.

Black watches Lucian walk towards the bathroom and when the door closes he let out a small sigh. "(I really wanted to take a bath with Lucian but then she'll probably hit me or even worse punch me on the face…or kick me on my di-)." He stopped, not wanting to continue what he was thinking. "Ugh…I shouldn't have thought about that last one. It only made me remember my meeting with Lucian when I lost my balance on that damn tight rope trying to catch her fall."

Black turned his head to his left side and his eye landed on the tea cups that are on the coffee table. "…ah right, that maid brought those here." He stands up and walks over to the coffee table. Looking down at the tea cups he picks up one of it. "I wonder what kind of tea is this." Black sniffed the tea a few times; the tea has a sweet aroma. "Hm…" He moves the tea cup up to his lips and drank the tea in one go.

*Gulp, Gulp, Gulp, Gulp*

After drinking the tea he places the cup back down on the coffee table and he licks the side of his lips. "Damn, that tastes good. Never had a tea that taste like alcohol." Black looks down on the last tea. "I'm sure Lucian wouldn't drink this tea so I'll just drink it instead."

Black also drank the other tea in one go. "This one is a stronger than the other tea." Black blinks a few times, trying to figure out what kind tea that he just drank.

A few minutes later Black opens his mouth"…I want more." His face is slightly red. "Yeah, I need to find bunny boy." He grabs his shirt and walks out of the room in a hurry.

"Bunny boy! Where the hell are you?!" Black shouted as he walks down the hallway, slightly swaying side to side. "Give me more tea, bunny, dog or whatever you think the hell you are!"

**...**

*Hic*

Black started hiccupping. "Daaamn…whaa-hic-I thont know where Imma goinn-hic-….vunny boooy~!...hic." He stopped walking and looked back. "…hic…."

Black started walking again and after a few steps of walking he suddenly tripped. "Oof!" Black fell, hitting his face on the floor first. "…" He slowly sat up on the floor and frowned like a little kid. "Owwie…hic...mush find…vunny boy…owww my faaace." Black stands up while rubbing his cheek.

Whatever Black drank is definitely not tea, the drink he drank is greatly affecting him by the second.

**...**


End file.
